Shall we continue?
by RaixBishop
Summary: (there's less chapters now because I deleted a couple that weren't actually part of the story) The ghost hunt continues with Mai and her new family of ghost hunters, a group of people you'd never really expect to get together. Everything is still as dangerous as ever but even so that doesn't mean they can't have fun right? Sorry for the crappy summary. Please R&R.
1. The Second Beginning

**Hiya ghost hunt fans! How are you? Well I guess I shouldn't be asking questions because we're not having a conversation, that'd be weird since this is supposed to be a fanfic not a chatroom. Oh well! Back to the topic at hand. Thank you for reading please review it can be completely random it's just nice to know that people are reading. Well anyway on to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: This girl *points to herself* doesn't own ghost hunt or any of it's characters. She just owns her own characters and any random stuff she put in that was never included in the real ghost hunt anime and manga and stuff. **

**K bye~**

* * *

Chapter 1: The second beginning

Mai sat at her desk working on homework when the door opened.

"Hello this is Shibuya Psychic Research. How may I help you?" She stated happily without missing a beat as she looked up smiling at the man who walked in. His appearance was disheveled and, even though he was trying to appear tough, he looked like he was holding back tears in his eyes.

"I have an appointment tomorrow, but something happened. Please help me!" He begged her, and she got up looking at him sympathetically.

"I'll go find my boss." She said. As she left she decided to get Lin first knocking on his door.

"Lin there's a customer." She said then stepped back as he emerged from his office with his laptop and proceeded into the main office. 'Still as silent as ever' she smiled to herself as she walked over to Naru's office. Right as she was going to knock on his office door it opened, causing her to squeak. "Naru there's a customer." She said blushing and before he could say anything she left to go make tea.

_ "Mommy? Where are you mommy?" A child's voice echoed in her head. Mai looked around in confusion, 'wasn't I just in the kitchen?' she thought to herself as she examined an empty room that she seemed to have appeared in. _

_ "Mai, I have something to show you." She turned around at the familiar voice wide eyed._

_ "Gene! It's been so long!" She smiled hugging him tightly. She hadn't seen him in over a month since Naru had refused to take cases, stating they all bored him. 'Maybe he'll take this new one.'_

_ "Look." Gene said interrupting her thoughts and turning her around. All of a sudden she was in a room, a little boy was crying in the corner. She started to walk over._

_ "Daichi!" A man yelled, the door flew open. Mai watched as he ran over to the boy grabbing him by the neck._

_ "It's your fault she died! You're a failure!" He continued to yell at the child his grip tightening until he was choking the boy._

_ "No!" screamed Mai. "Don't hurt him!" She sobbed then was suddenly enveloped in darkness. _

_ "I'm sorry you had to see that Mai, it's time to wake up now." She heard Gene say. She could hear a familiar voice in the background though._

_Naru's P.O.V_

I watched as Mai ran away smiling to myself, I then proceeded to walk into the main part of the office and sit on the couch next to Lin and across from the client.

"So, what happened to bring you here a day earlier than scheduled Mr. Takahashi?" Naru asked as he took out his black notebook. **(he already knows his name because the man had already scheduled a visit before just for a different day)**

"Well things have started to get worse." The man said. He was wringing his hands and seemed really upset, Naru ignored this of course. "At first it was just furniture moving around and sometimes my wife or cousin would get pushed down the stairs, although I was skeptical about that because they could have just been clumsy. But soon the children started hearing voices, at first I just thought they were playing games with each other but I started hearing them too. It sounds like a young child but I can never really understand what he's saying. I hear a woman's voice too, she's singing a lullaby but it sounds so sad and lonely. The next day my wife went missing as we were looking for her I was locked in a room and almost stabbed with a knife but no one was there!" he was crying by now.

"Have they found your wife?" Lin asked as he looked up from his typing, Naru looked over at him raising an eyebrow as if to say 'only I ask the questions.'

"N-no, she's still missing. Please help me! I don't want anyone to die." He looked at Naru pleading.

"Hmm…alright. Have three rooms ready for my team and I. One with the most electrical outlets for base, and then the other two for bedrooms, one for the guys and one for the girls.

"Of course! Thank you so much Mr. Shibuya." He smiled at Naru as he practically ran to the door.

I was getting worried because Mai hadn't returned from the kitchen. As soon as the man left I jumped up and practically ran to the kitchen. I looked around and saw Mai laying on the ground unconscious.

"Mai!" I ran over and crouched down next to her, she didn't respond and I felt her wrist for a pulse, it was very quick. I sighed in relief then realized she was having one of those dreams I frowned hoping it wasn't too bad, at least not like the Urado case. I decided to try to wake her up.

Normal P.O.V

"-ai…Mai…MAI!" She opened her eyes and found herself looking into Naru's beautiful blue eyes and found them full of worry, she blushed when she realized her first thought. "Mai, are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?"

"I don't know, I was in the kitchen about to make tea and then all of a sudden I heard a kids voice and then I saw Gene." She said frowning as she remembered her dream. He looked at her expectantly and she sighed knowing she had to tell him.

By the time she was done she was crying again, Naru, surprising both her and himself, pulled her into a hug trying to comfort her.

"It's okay Mai." He patted her back, albeit a little awkwardly, but Mai didn't mind, it was Naru after all. "I took the case, I'm going to need you to call the others."

"Alright." Mai said wiping her eyes and smiling up at him. "Um, Naru?"

"Hmm?" He said standing up and helping her up afterward.

"Thank you."

"Tea Mai." He said smirking as she began to grumble under her breath and then left to go to his office.

* * *

**Hi again people! *waves* did ya' like it? Sorry it's so short, the next chapters will be longer. R&R please it's for the good of the people, because if you correct something then you'll be helping anyone who reads this and myself so I'd appreciate it.**

**Thanks for reading~**


	2. Case 1: A hidden creature

**Hi again! It's chapter 2, yay! *crickets chirping?* No one? Oh...okay. Well before I get started I'd like to thank all those who decided to follow, favorite, and review my story it means so much. I'd also like to thank all those silent readers out there, they're just like me, silently clicking on stories the only way you know that they're there is by the increase of views on your story but they're there and so I'm thanking them for it. Anywaaaay let's get to the story now shall we?  
**

**Disclaimer: I, raixbishop, do not own ghost hunt or it's characters, I only own my own original characters and random plots I made up in my mind. Thank you for reading now on to the story!**

* * *

Case 1: A hidden creature

Day 1

"Crap!" Mai looked at her watch. 'Naru's gonna kill me, I'm an hour late.' She thought to herself as she ran to the office. She could see the van parked at the sidewalk but no one was there. Mai proceeded to run up the steps and into the office where she saw her narcissistic boss and his stoic assistant.

"I'm sorry *pant* my clock was off." Mai said as she bent over clutching her side, completely out of breath.

"It's okay," Naru said as he got up and walked over. "I told you to be here two hours earlier than everyone else. I guess Lin, you, and I will be early for once." She looked up to see him smirking as he walked outside.

"You jerk! You really think I'd be that late!?" She yelled at him as he made his way down the stairs and to the van.

"I knew you'd be late, now stop yelling and get in the van you're making a scene."

"Stupid Narcissist," Mai muttered under her breath as she climbed into the van. 'I can't believe that jerk; he has no faith in me. I mean, sure we would've been late had he not done that but still…oh who am I kidding? That was really smart of him; we're finally going to be early for once.' She looked at Naru; he was reading a book now. As Lin started the car she began to wonder where they were going and tried to remember if Naru had told her, she decided he hadn't and hoped she wouldn't sound stupid.

"Naru?" She asked.

"What Mai?"

"Where are we going? Is it really far? How long is this going to take?"

"You'd know these things if you had read the case notes I gave you before you left the office last night," he sighed as she blushed knowing she totally forgot. "We're going to Morioka, it's about 7 hours away."

"That's so long!" She looked at him eyes wide in shock. 'Great, stuck with the two least sociable guys in the world for seven hours…I guess I'll sleep."

* * *

_ She looked around at the familiar darkness searching for him._

_ "Hello Mai."_

_ "Gene!" She smiled at him. "What do you have to show me today?" He smiled at her then turned pointing, she looked in that direction and found herself on a grassy field suddenly. _

_ "Daichi." She heard a male voice yell, she turned in that general direction and saw a boy, he looked really familiar._

_ "You can't catch me!" He giggled running away as she saw him chase after the child._

_ "Oh yes I can! Big brother Aki is the fastest." He caught up to the boy quite easily, he seemed to be about 16. He grabbed Daichi and tickled him._

_ "Akiyuki! Stop it!" He giggled swatting the older boy's hands away. She felt like she had heard that name before somewhere. The scene went away and she looked at Gene confused._

_ "I don't get it? Did that have anything to do with the case? The little boy Daichi was the only thing that has been constant in the two dreams I've had." She frowned._

_ "When you wake up tell Naru that you'll have to find out everything before you can solve this case, he won't be able to figure out this one without every detail. This case is not what it seems."_

_ "Wait but I don't get it, this dream made no sense." Mai said desperately trying to get an answer out of him._

_ "It's time for you to wake up. Bye Mai."_

* * *

Mai awoke to Lin shaking her, Naru must've left her there ordering Lin to wake her up instead of doing so himself.

"Taniyama-san we're here. Naru is waiting for us inside, I suggest that we go before he gets impatient if he hasn't so already." Lin said standing outside the car. Mai rolled her eyes in response and nodded.

"Alright Lin let's go." She climbed out of the car and looked up to see a giant mansion in front of her. "Whoa! This place is huge!" Mai said excitedly as she stretched and started to walk to the open door. "I didn't know it'd be a mansion."

"Maybe you should pay more attention." She saw Naru in the doorway, Lin was right, he had gotten impatient. Mai giggled at that. "Hurry up, stop dawdling and come inside." She huffed in annoyance and went inside the mansion, she saw Lin and the client waiting.

"Thank you for coming, you're early too. I appreciate that." He led them through a hall. "Would you like a tour?"

"Yes! Can we Naru? Please?" Mai begged him. He looked at her raising an eyebrow and opening his mouth to say no when he paused. If he said no Mai would probably bug him about it the rest of the day, she might even refuse to make him tea. Knowing her she'd also probably get lost, well she most likely still will but if he agreed to the tour the chances of that happening would be slightly lower and he wouldn't be interrupted from his work to look for her. He sighed making his decision.

"…Alright."

"Okay then, follow me." They complied following him as he led them down the hall. "Here's your base and down this hall is the bedrooms. I put them all next to each other for your convenience. "He then had them follow him to the end of the hall where a large kitchen was located.

"Whoa, this is like ten times bigger than my apartment." Mai exclaimed as she looked at the beautiful marble counters and sparkling clean cooking appliances.

"This is the kitchen I was attacked in," said Mr. Takahashi and just as he was about to continue Mai gasped.

"Wait there's more than one!?"

"Mai stop interrupting him. You're acting like a child and holding us up. At this rate we'll never get to work today."

"I'm not acting like a child stupid narcissistic, workaholic, idiot scientist." Mai grumbled under her breath as she began to blush, Mr. Takahashi smiled at them.

"It's fine Mr. Shibuya, I don't mind, and yes Mai to answer your question, there is more than one kitchen, there are three kitchens actually. Now shall we continue to the second floor?"

"Yes." Naru said before Mai could say anything ignoring her glare. Just as they began walking again Naru got a call, he sighed. "It seems this tour isn't starting again anytime soon, Lin come with me to base, and Mai?" She looked at him showing that she was listening. "Since we're already at the kitchen make some tea."

"Yes sir." She rolled her eyes as he walked away answering his phone, Lin following him silently. She sighed walking into the kitchen and crossing her arms. "How am I supposed to find everything?"

"Do you need help?" Mai jumped and turned around.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Takahashi. I forgot you were there." She bowed, blushing slightly.

"It's alright and please, call me Akiyuki."

"Akiyuki?" Mai looked at him her eyes furrowed as she remembered the boy from her dream. 'Nah it's probably just a coincidence, it's not like he's the first Akiyuki I've met. I should probably tell Naru about that dream though.' She nodded to herself. "Mkay, so…where is the tea stuff?" She looked at the many cupboards not really wanting to search through them.

"I'll get everything out." He laughed as he walked through the kitchen gathering everything.

"This is a really nice mansion. Do you live here all alone?"

"No, I live here with my two daughters, my wife, and my cousin. She's in college right now so I offered for her to stay here so she wouldn't have to pay for an apartment or anything." He said handing her the kettle, she took it getting everything ready.

"You must be really rich, I mean since you have a mansion and all." Mai said sheepishly as she waited for the water to boil.

"Well you could say that but this land has been in our family for a while. I grew up here with my family." He said, although he was smiling she sensed melancholy in the way he said it. She glanced at him curiously then looked away placing Lin and Naru's cups on a tray.

"I made some for you as well," she said gesturing to his cup which was sitting on the counter, "I should leave now though before Naru starts having tea withdrawal and takes it out on poor Lin while I'm gone."

"Thank you." He smiled at her.

"You're welcome," she called back as she left the room. She walked down the hall to base and peeked inside, Naru was off the phone and was talking to Lin quietly. "I have your tea Naru." He looked at her as she walked inside placing the tray on a table.

"Takigawa and the others aren't able to make it today, there has been an accident due to the thunder-storm so the roads have been closed off." He said, she was about to ask when that started but stopped herself when she realized how stupid that'd sound. "The servants have brought all our monitors in so, since there's only three of us here for the time being, you and I will have to take temperatures before setting up the monitors."

"Okay. Oh Naru? I sorta forgot to tell you earlier that I had a dream on the way here."

"You should've told me when you woke up." He looked at her seemingly annoyed.

"I'm sorry."

"What happened?"

* * *

They had gone through twenty different rooms by now taking temperatures and Mai was getting bored.

"Naru? What do you think Gene meant when he said we wouldn't be able to solve this without every detail?"

"He was probably being overly cautious."

"But…what if he's right? I don't know why but this case feels different." Mai said as she wrote down the temperature for the room they were currently in. They went into the next room when the lights went out, Mai looked up her eyes widening. "N-naru?"

"Calm down Mai, it's just a power outage. They tend to happen when there's a thunder-storm."

"Oh yeah…" Mai blushed. "Well, we should probably go back then right?" She began to walk to the door when it slammed closed causing her to scream in surprise. "Naru." Mai whispered as she made her way over to him quickly. She was beginning to get seriously freaked out as a misty figure started to form in the opposite corner of the room.

"Calm down." Naru said sternly. "It's possible that the spirit could be attracted to your fear." He moved her behind him slightly glaring at the figure. After a few minutes it disappeared and Naru walked to the door opening it, the lights never came back on though. "C'mon Mai, we're going back to base."

"…Naru." She said faintly, he noticed her swaying slightly and walked over grabbing her shoulders. "Something's not...right…." She muttered right before she passed out unknowingly falling into Naru's chest as the darkness enveloped her.

**2nd chapter completed! *salutes* Thank you all for reading now go review pleeaaasseeee? Before I leave though I'd like to thank Ariana Taniyama and ShimaiDreamKeepers for reviewing. It made me feel really special ^^ and thank you again to all those who wanted to favorite and follow my story you guys are awesome. I shall be back again with another chapter but for now I must go and work on my research paper. **

**Buh bai~**


	3. A hidden creature part 2

**Yay! The third chapter is finally up! It's super short though, sorry about that, it's mainly just a filler with random stuff. Don't worry though the next one will be longer AND done by tomorrow, or tonight, but probably tomorrow morning. Thankfully I don't have another essay or research paper so I shall be writing faster. I'd like to thank Miss M, Cooper101, Dreams That Never Came True, and lovenarumai for being awesome and reviewing. I'd also like to thank Ariana Taniyama for reviewing twice, I really appreciate it. Well then on to the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Ghost Hunt or it's plot, I only own any characters I made up and random plot lines that I thought of.**

* * *

Case 1: A hidden creature: part 2

Mai looked up and found herself at a store, what she assumed to be a mother and two boys were there everything was fuzzy looking, like a T.V show with bad connection, so it was hard to make out much. She didn't know why she was there so she decided to follow their forms. There was a strange ringing noise in the background as they started to walk outside. Mai started to feel like they were in danger as the ringing got louder. She turned and saw a dark figure staring at her, his eyes were red and she could feel a strange power coming from him, he was the only clear thing in this strange vision. 'Run!' she heard a female voice yell in her head and immediately turned around sprinting away.

"Mai wake up!" she could hear Gene yell. As Mai attempted to wake up all that she succeeded in was getting out of the dream, she was now suspended in a black void of space the ringing gradually getting louder.

Day 2

Mai gasped sitting up quickly. She needed to get out of there, the strange ringing was overwhelming her. She looked around finding the door and immediately hopped out of bed running out of the room. Turning she began to run down the hall and into the base, the ringing stopped abruptly. 'Memory switch!' Mai heard a male voice yell then her mind went blank.

"Mai! You're awake." She was immediately enveloped in a hug.

"Hi Bou-san, when did you guys get here?" Mai asked looking around confused, not remembering anything.

"This morning. How are you feeling?" She heard Ayako ask and watched as Bou-san pulled away as she placed a hand on Mai's forehead and one on her own.

"I'm fine." Mai pulled away. "Wait what time is it?" she asked moving to go sit on the couch.

"It's noon." Naru said.

"We were going to get lunch when the others get back." Ayako added in pointedly.

"So…why didn't you wake me up? I could have helped."

"Mai. What happened last night?" Naru stated as he looked at Lin nodding.

"We went to take temperatures." She replied thinking back, as Lin walked over to her, her memory was hazy at the moment and it was irritating her. "After that we went back to base but we weren't able to do anything…because of the power outage so you let me go sleep to see if I would have a dream, I don't remember having one though, and then I woke up and walked here." Mai looked at him her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, that's what she remembered but it didn't feel right. "Why are you asking?"

"Bou-san, come with us." Naru said ignoring Mai's question, much to Mai's annoyance, getting up and putting his coat on.

"Where are you going? What happened?" Mai asked looking at him as Bou-san got up.

"I need to discuss something with them. We'll be back, Ayako please keep an eye on Taniyama-san." Lin said speaking up for the first time in a while. They left the room leaving Mai and Ayako alone in base to await the return of the others.

"Do you think there's something wrong with me?"

"No but from what I've heard so far, from both you and the other two, I believe that the spirit may be messing with you." Ayako responded, the door slammed open right after.

"It is I, the great Yasu." Said Yasuhara as he walked in, Masako followed him, annoyed with his strange antics.

"Where's John?" Mai asked looking at the two curiously.

"Naru wanted to talk to him." Masako replied behind her kimono sleeve as she sat down.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm starving," Yasu stated. "Let's go eat."

Naru and the others still haven't returned yet and Mai was tired of watching the monitors.

* * *

"Ayako, I want to go look around the mansion to see if I can find out anything, I want to help out with the case. Can I go? Please?" Mai practically begged her. Ayako sighed knowing Naru would yell at her if something happened to Mai as she thought about it.

"I don't know. You might get hurt," Ayako replied, looking up just as Naru and the others walked in. "Why don't you ask him?" She sighed in relief.

"Naru?" Mai asked looking up at him.

"Mai, come with me and Lin, we're going to walk around the area." Naru said as he walked back into the hall Lin following him. Mai jumped up happily quickly walking out after them.

"Where are we going first?" Mai asked Naru curiously walking in between him and Lin.

"Mai, yesterday you passed out in one of the rooms we were taking the temperature for, although you don't seem to remember that but so far that's the only room we've had activity in so where going to that one first." Naru said leading them up the stairs, halfway up the stairs Mai stopped. She felt uncomfortable, like someone was staring at her.

"Naru." She said quietly looking up at him as he turned around. "I don't think we should be here…I'm scared, " she whispered barely audible to the other two, Lin walked over standing next to her. As Naru began walking back down she looked at Lin. 'Push him down the stairs child.' A male voice whispered in her head sadistically. Mai looked at Naru then back at Lin her eyes blank, his eyes widened just slightly. She reached out grabbing Lin's shoulders unexpectedly and shoved him.

"Mai!" Naru yelled seeming to snap Mai out of it, her eyes widened as she watched him fall.

"Lin!"

* * *

**Alrighty. Third chapter done, I won't make you guys wait to long to see what happens next. That wouldn't be nice x) well anyway thanks for reading, please review! It makes me happy.**


	4. A hidden creature part 3

**Hello~ As promised I have posted the next chapter now! It is now 5:15 in the morning and I should probably go to bed lol. Oh well. This chapter is longer than the last one, thank you to all who reviewed last chapter; wenzel4542, Musical Teardrops, Rhiannonlee93, and Cooper101. You guys are awesome, and thank you to all those who are still following my story, I'm glad you've liked it so far. Now on to the disclaimer~**

**Disclaimer: Raixbishop does not own ghost hunt or any of its characters, she only owns the plot lines and characters she made up in this story.  
**

* * *

Case 1: A hidden creature: part 3

It had been half an hour since they had gone back to base and others had left for dinner, leaving Naru and Lin in base, Mai was still in her room.

_Flashback_

"Lin!" Mai screamed as he fell. She reached out trying to grab his arm but only resulted in tripping over herself, she shut her eyes as she began to fall as well when pair of hands grabbed onto her waist. She opened her eyes as she was set on the step to see Lin laying on the ground rubbing the back of his head and looked up to find Naru still holding onto her. She looked back down at Lin as tears began to fill her eyes and she ran to her room.

Naru sighed going down to Lin who was standing now.

"Are you okay?" Naru asked looking in the direction Mai ran off to.

"Yeah, I didn't really get hurt, it's just a headache." Lin said quietly, following Naru who started walking to base.

_End flashback_

Naru stood up as he saw the others walking down the halls to base in the monitors.

"I'll be back. I'm going to go get Mai." Naru said to Lin as he walked out of base. He continued down the hall to the girl's bedroom knocking on the door. "I'm coming in." He didn't hear any words of protest so he opened the door. She was sitting on her bed which was on the far end of the room next to the window.

"Is Lin okay?" She asked staring out the window.

"Yes, he's fine." He responded closing the door after himself as he walked over sitting on the edge of her bed. "Why'd you do it?"

"I…I don't know. I heard this voice and the next thing I know Lin's falling." She hid her face in her hands. "I don't know what happened. What if he had been hurt, it would've been my fault." Naru sighed as he looked over at her.

"It's not your fault Mai. I believe I know what's going on, well part of it at least. You haven't done anything wrong so you don't need to blame yourself." He said, Naru's never been really good at comforting others.

"Really?" Mai looked up at him, she had been crying again. He didn't want to see her like that although he would never admit that to anyone, not even himself.

"Yes, let's go back to base. I need to tell you something." He said standing up. She smiled at him wiping her tears.

"Alright." She nodded getting up she followed him out the door smiling at the fact that the one and only Naru, her narcissistic boss, was trying to comfort her. They walked into base to see everyone there.

"This is the first time we've all been in the base at the same time." Bou-san stated.

"Yes, but what I'm more interested in is the fact that both Naru and Mai were together…alone." Yasu stated as Mai blushed.

"What were you two doing in there hmm?" Bou-san replied raising his eyebrows, immediately getting hit by Ayako's purse afterward. Mai and Naru sat in the two chairs by the monitors, Mai only sat there mainly to try and get away from those two. She felt like they were planning something, or at least Yasu was.

"Now that we're all finally together we need to discuss the case." Naru said completely ignoring everyone else. "So from what we've learned from Mai's dreams, at least the ones she's been able to tell us about so far, a family used to live in this house; a mother, father, and their two sons Daichi and Akiyuki. We don't know if the oldest son, Akiyuki, is the client ye-"

"Oh!" Mai interrupted him." I forgot to tell you. While I was making tea, Akiyuki was showing me where the stuff was and he said his family owned this land and that he lived here when he was younger."

"I would prefer it if you had told me this earlier, and that you didn't interrupt me while I'm talking. I guess the fact that you found this out can make up for your ignorance though." He replied. Mai didn't know if she should be mad or happy so she just nodded. "Well anyway, he may very well be the older child in Mai's dreams; his little brother was being abused by the father. From what Mai said, he blamed the child for his wife's death. I believe there's another person involved in this though, someone who is possibly very powerful." He said looking at them all. "Yasu I'm going to need you to research this house and its previous owners. Ayako you will go with Masako to see if you sense anything around the house and Bou-san will go with you." They all nodded standing up.

"What about me?" Mai asked.

"You, Lin, and I will stay in base watching over the monitors and such, but first I'd like tea."

"Fine." She huffed standing up.

"Go with her Lin." Naru said, Lin stood up and followed Mai out the door. They walked silently to the kitchen, Mai was avoiding conversation on purpose she felt really bad and didn't know how he felt about the incident earlier, she was currently quite thankful for his quietness. Once in the kitchen she grabbed the kettle filling it with water and placing it on the stove.

"Mai," Lin said. She cursed her luck staring at the ground, of course he would choose this one time to talk, it's not like she'd be able to avoid the topic forever though.

"Y-yes?" She mumbled wishing for the water to hurry up.

"I'd like to talk to you, about earlier." He said.

"Okay. Are you mad?" She asked looking up at him hesitantly.

"No, but I'm pretty sure we know what's been happening." He replied looking at her. "We, Naru and I, believe that a spirit in the house has an ancient form of mind control used on certain types of psychics. In short, they're able to tell someone something telepathically and the person ends up doing it because of its strength normal people can't hear it because their minds aren't the same as psychics. The side effects most often include the iris' getting darker with tiny purple flecks appearing in it, it only lasts for about 30 minutes." Lin stated as Mai looked at him her eyebrows furrowing.

"So there's a ghost here with that power? How are we supposed to get rid of it if it can do that much? What if I can't remember the important dreams, Gene said we needed to know everything before we could finish this case." Mai said frantically and Lin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"All we need to do is locate the ghost, after that everything becomes much easier. This ghost is most likely really smart though so for now we'll have to put charms on you while you sleep and have at least one person with you at the time so you'll be able to tell us your dreams right after you wake up. We're switching up the sleeping arrangements because of this; you, Naru, Bou-san, and myself will be in one room while Ayako, Yasuhara, Masako, and John will be in the other, John and Ayako will be protecting the other two." Lin said, the tea kettle whistled right after and Mai turned to go pour the water in a teacup and began making his tea. When she finished Naru's tea she prepared two others and placed them on a tray.

"Lin?" She asked as they left the room.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about earlier, for pushing you." She said quietly.

"It's alright, don't worry it wasn't truly you and I'm fine." Lin reassured her holding the door to base open. She smiled at him and proceeded to walk inside. She handed Naru his tea and placed hers on the table on the spot next to Naru's, she then walked over to Lin handing him the last cup of tea. Afterwards she sat next to Naru watching the monitors.

* * *

She lay in her new bed, the room was set up just like the other one and she had wanted the one closest to the window but Naru insisted that she be on the one between him and Lin and that Bou-san should be at the one nearest to the door. She was about to protest but she was tired and just wanted to go to sleep, at least at the time she was. Now she lay in bed wide awake trying to will herself to go to sleep, she had spent the first five minutes staring at Naru while he was asleep without realizing it but she realized how embarrassing that was and ended up laying on her back and staring at the ceiling. Mai sighed sitting up, she got out of her bed quietly and walked into the bathroom, she was grateful that each room had its own bathroom as well walking down a dark hall alone didn't seem that appealing.

"C'mon Mai, you can do this. Their only silly little ghosts just go to sleep." She whispered to herself as she splashed water on her face and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Mai groaned sitting on the toilet, thankful that the seat was down, and pulled her knees up to her chest resting her head on them and wrapping her arms around her legs thinking.

_Mai looked around, she was in a room that looked quite familiar, she walked around then jumped when she heard yelling. She ran out of the room into the hall where it was coming from._

"_It's your fault you murderer you deserve this!" The father yelled as he slapped the child._

"_I didn't kill her!" Daichi yelled in response. "You did!" _

"_Shut up boy! Don't you dare talk back to me!" He yelled picking the boy up by his shirt. Mai watched wide eyed as tears began to fall from her eyes, something didn't feel right though, she looked around and saw a dark figure. He seemed familiar but she didn't remember ever seeing him before, she looked back at the boy when she heard a whisper, it wasn't directed at her though. 'Kill him, you know you want to. You can do it with the knife in your pocket, then stab yourself afterward.'_

"_NO!" Mai screamed trying to run over but something was holding her back. "Don't do it!" She fell to the ground as she was forced to watch, yelling to no avail. She gasped when the boy pulled out a knife stabbing the father in the chest. She screamed the tears falling down her cheeks uncontrollably. The father let go of Daichi as he fell to the ground clutching his chest, Daichi pulled the knife out holding it up._

"_WHY?" Mai screamed as he stabbed himself._

Mai woke up screaming on the bathroom floor, she sat up sobbing.

"Mai! Mai what happened!" She could hear Naru yelling through the door.

"Open the door Mai!." Yelled Bou-san. She stood up feeling nauseous as she went over to open the door. She looked up and saw Naru standing in front of her, immediately falling into him as she cried.

"Mai. What happened? I'm sorry but you only have about 5 minutes to tell us so we need to know now." Naru asked.

"H-he killed him." She stuttered.

"Who Mai?"

"Daichi…he..killed his father a-and then he s-stabbed himself too. B-but he did it because…..someone told him to." Mai said through her sobs. "I couldn't s-see who he w-was."

"That's all Mai. You don't have to say anymore." Naru said as she held onto him burying her face in his chest, he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back not really knowing what to do. He looked at Lin who had typed everything up making sure to save it as well then nodded.

"You guys can go back to sleep. It's still pretty early." Naru said as he looked at the clock seeing that it was three in the morning. They nodded climbing into their beds. "Mai. Do you want to go back to sleep too?" Naru asked as he looked down at her only being able to see the top of her head, she had stopped crying and was now half asleep. She didn't reply so he picked her up and walked over to her bed laying her on it and placing the blanket on her. She immediately fell asleep and he laid down in his own bed closing his eyes.

* * *

**Alright thank you all for reading this chapter, I feel so lucky, having people continue to follow my story and such. Alright before I go I'd like to ask you all if you'd prefer this to be a one case story or a super long story with multiple cases? PM me or post it in a review, either one works for me. Okay thank you all again for reading time to go to bed lol. Please review if you'd like your opinion to be heard!**

**Au revoir! *waves*  
**


	5. A hidden creature part 4

**Chapter 5 is up now! I feel like it's a little random but it was sorta needed. Thank you to those who reviewed it is greatly appreciated as always and I love to read them, it makes my day when I see a new review lol so continue reviewing if you have the time and don't mind. It's also really nice to know that people actually read the random stuff I put in these author's notes, thank you for that. Disclaimer time~****  
**

**Me: Today there are some special guests doing this disclaimer just for you guys.  
**

**Ghost Hunt Crew: Thank you all for reading Rai's Fanfic  
**

**Me: Naru! You're supposed to actually talk, you can't just sit there and write in your notebook! This is not how the script goes. *Walks over to Naru taking his notebook*  
**

**Naru: *glares* I can't be bothered with doing this I'm too busy.  
**

**Me: No you'll do it I don't care if you like it or not! You won't be getting back to work until you do.  
**

**Monk and Mai: *facepalm*  
**

**Mai: He's never gonna do it  
**

**Ayako: Sure he will  
**

**Monk: Old hag, you obviously don't know what you're talking about *gets hit with purse* owww  
**

***Yelling in the background***

**John: Guys we still have to do the disclaimer.  
**

**Masako: It doesn't seem like it.  
**

**Yasu: How about we all do jazz hands *starts dancing around Mai and Masako*  
**

**Lin: *sighs* Raixbishop does not own ghost hunt or any of its characters, she only owns her own characters and plot lines she made up. Thank you for reading.  
**

* * *

Case 1: A hidden creature: part 4

Day 3

Mai opened her eyes groaning as she rolled over burying her face in the pillow avoiding the sunlight streaming through the window.

"It's time to get up Mai. We need to go get breakfast, I'm starving." Bou-san said shaking her shoulder.

"I don't wanna, leave me alone." Mai mumbled, her voice muffled from the pillow.

"Mai, you have to get up. Naru's gonna get mad and then he won't give us as much time to eat breakfast." He whined.

"Just go without me, I want to sleep." She turned her head slightly so she could glare at him weakly.

"Fine, but don't say we didn't try to wake you up." He sighed leaving her alone in the room.

_In Base_

"Naru-bou~ Mai won't get up." Monk called out as he opened the door to base. Naru looked up from the monitors to glare at him. "Hey, don't blame me. I tried but she really wouldn't get up, not even after hearing about the wrath of the narcissist." He stated shrugging.

"Try harder." Naru said giving Monk a death glare.

"She won't listen to me." Monk whined. "I'm so hungry too, I just want some food." He fell back on the couch dramatically.

"Hmm...I have an idea." Yasu glanced at Naru earning him a glare from said Narcissist. He crossed his arms suspiciously as he contemplated ignoring them all and getting back to work.

"…What is it?" He finally asked.

"Maybe, if someone she loved whispered in her ear." Naru's eyes narrowed not wanting to know where this was going.

"What would they say?" Monk asked smirking.

"I've loved you for so long now Mai, it takes everything I have to hold back when I taste that amazingly delicious tea of yours. I've wanted to say this for so long but I was too shy, will you elope with me?" Yasu whispered seductively into Monk's ear.

"Dude! What the hell!" Monk yelled scrambling away from Yasu. "Don't do that!" He complained.

"But I love you soooo much Bou-san. Don't deny our love, we belong together."

"No! We do not, leave me alone." Monk moved to another couch, scarred.

"I see, you're leaving me for Ayako aren't you?" Yasu said looking at him sadly, falling to the ground.

"No why would I be with that old hag!" He yelled. "Owwww! What'd ya do that for?" He yelled holding onto his head where Ayako hit him with her purse.

"I'm not an old hag you fake monk!" She screamed.

"Guys c'mon now, let's not fight like this we need to work together." John said trying to calm them down.

"There's no use, they're just going to keep fighting like idiots." Masako said

"Hey! Who are you calling an idiot!" Monk and Ayako said in unison while Yasu sulked in the corner.

"You guys of course, who else there's no one else I could be referring to." They continued on like this not noticing that Naru had left.

_Back in the bedroom_

Mai sat up yawning unable to go to sleep. Thinking back to last night, she didn't remember whether she had a dream or not but when she had woken up she was feeling uneasy. She really wanted to go to sleep but she had had trouble falling asleep ever since she woke up randomly at 2:00am. Mai walked into the bathroom and locked the door, she looked in the mirror and frowned at her reflection. There were dark circles under her eyes, she had woken up in the middle of the night and couldn't go back to sleep. She sighed again turning towards the bathtub when there was a knock on the door.

"Mai?" She could hear Naru's voice. "They're all too busy fighting again so I'm going to send them out to get breakfast. Do you want them to get you something too?"

"Okay," she pulled back the shower curtain and gasped falling back and landing with a loud thud on the ground. There was a transparent body lying in the bathtub, it was soaking in its own blood. She didn't know why but the man seemed familiar, but she didn't care about that at the moment.

"Mai? What happened?" Naru was knocking on the door now, she scrambled to her feet and ran to the door trying to unlock it, to no avail.

"Naru." She said quietly. "It won't open." She was beginning to panic.

"Calm down Mai, just step back and I'll knock down the door." He said

"O-okay," she stuttered and began to step back slowly when she bumped into something. Her breath hitched as she froze when she felt someone breathing down her neck. She turned around slowly her eyes widening when she saw the creature standing in front of her and immediately screamed.

"Mai!" She could hear Lin yell. "There's a spell on the door we can't get it open yet!" She groaned fearfully as she began to do the warding spells Monk and Ayako taught her.

"On nōmaku sanmanda basaradan kan, On nōmaku sanmanda basaradan kan. Rin Pyo To Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zai Zen"** (Sorry if that's totally off lol)** She yelled doing the hand seals as well, sadly all it did was aggravate the ghost, she ducked narrowly missing a soap dispenser and began screaming again. "Naru! Naruuuu! It's a monster! Hurry up and open the door!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The ghost was cornering her, 'Oh how I love playing with you. It's so fun, I'm sure I can make people believe you've become crazy.' She heard a voice in her head.

"Shut up! Don't talk to me!" She yelled in response.

"Mai! What's happening?" John was now yelling over the hectic pounding on the door and all the screaming.

'If only she'd stop getting in the way, you guys would've been gone by now.' She kept scooting back as he came towards her until she was pressed against the door. 'My my, aren't you a pretty little one.' She gasped as he slid a finger down her cheek. Suddenly he was yelling, although she was still the only one who could hear it, and he disappeared. In his place was the ghost of a beautiful woman.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered 'I haven't been able to help you much,' and then she was gone, just as fast as she appeared. Mai fell to the ground on her knees and the door was kicked open.

"Mai!" She could hear everyone calling out her name as they all rushed into the bathroom, Naru was the first one to her though. He kneeled in front of her and she looked at him her eyes wide and full of fear. "Are you okay? What happened? You didn't get hurt right?"

"N-no." She muttered. "I'm fine," she stared at the ground telling him everything that happened.

"Hmm…" he rubbed his chin as he stood up, helping Mai up afterwards. "So it seems like there are possibly two spirits here with that power."

"What power?" Ayako asked, Masako was watching curiously from a distance as well.

"We'll talk about it during breakfast." Naru said turning to the others. "Yasu, after breakfast I'm going to have you search up everything on the wife of the family who previously lived here."

"Yes boss," he stated saluting. They all began walking out of the bathroom when Mai grabbed Ayako's arm.

"Uhmm, can you wait outside in the bedroom while I take my shower?" Mai asked and began blushing a little, feeling like a little kid scared of a monster in their closet. Ayako smiled knowingly and nodded.

"Alright, I'll make the others wait in base for you as well so we can all eat together."

* * *

2:00pm

Everyone was finally caught up on everything Naru and Lin had figured out and they were off doing the jobs Naru had given them. Yasu was searching through the mansions archives to find out about the people who had lived there before, Monk and John were taking temperatures again, Masako and Ayako were going around the mansion to find out if they could sense anything, Lin was in base typing up whatever it is he types all day, and Mai was with Naru interviewing the children and others staying in the mansion.

"What do you think is going on here?" John asked Monk.

"I don't know, I think it has something to do with hate and jealousy." He shrugged looking at John. "What about you?"

"It's hard to say at this time, everything seems jumbled, I feel like there's one big thing we're missing right now." Replied John as he recorded the temperature down. They continued down the hall to the next room and ended up running into Ayako and Masako.

"Hey Masako, have you sensed anything so far?" Monk asked.

"I feel the presence of a young child, a woman, and a man. There's also one more person he seems to hide himself though so it's hard to sense him, he seems quite strong." She said behind her kimono sleeve.

"It's the work of an earth spirit." Ayako said proudly.

"That's stupid how'd you come to that conclusion, it's obviously not an earth spirit." Monk said crossing his arms. Ayako hit him with her purse that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"It is not stupid, you're the stupid one for not being able to tell what type of spirit it is."

"Owww, where the hell did that come from!" Monk yelled at her.

"Here they go again." Masako rolled her eyes and John laughed nervously trying to get everyone to get along with each other.

_Mai and Naru_

They had just finished the interviews and it was now 6:00pm, Mai's stomach growled.

"Naruuu, can we get dinner now?" She whined. "I'm starving."

"Wait until everyone reports back to base first." Naru replied smirking.

"That'll take forever though." She frowned trying to keep up with his long strides.

"No it won't, you don't know the meaning of forever do you?" He said mockingly.

"Are you implying something?"

"No, why would I do something like that?"

"Well obviously, it's because you always do." She sneered.

"No I don't, why would I stoop to such techniques. I just state the truth." He shrugged.

"Gaahhh this conversation is going nowhere."

"Then why'd you start it idiot." Naru glared at her. "It's a waste of time."

"I am not an idiot! Stupid narcissistic jerk." Mai stomped off to base ahead of him and he rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Me: Uhhmmm alright sorry about that, Naru doesn't seem to want to cooperate so I let him go *sweatdrops* **

**Masako: Actually, he left you.  
**

**Me: Shut up, ignore her she doesn't know what she's talking about. Well thank you for reading and making it this far into the story. Review please it'll make me a happy writer.  
**


	6. A hidden creature part 5

**Hello readers~ thank you all for your support, there was even a new reviewer to the last chapter. Here's the next chapter I hope you like it and as always please review, I really do appreciate it. It doesn't matter if I only get one or if i get 5, I'm happy either way. So I shall let you get on with the chapter now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ghost hunt or it's characters, no matter how much I'd like that. I only own the plot lines and characters I make up myself randomly.**

* * *

Case 1: A hidden creature: part 5

Day 4

3:00am

"Mai, I have something to show you." Gene said.

'_Hehehe I will use this girl as my vessel and there is nothing you can do to stop me I am stronger than you.'_

'_I will stop you, you can't keep doing this.'_

'_Maybe you should've thought of that when you chose him over me; it's too late now this is all happening because of your decision.'_

'_I was only your friend; I never liked you like that. Sure we dated but I didn't feel the same in the end.'_

"So is that them?" Mai asked wide-eyed as she watched the two fight.

"Yes the woman asked me to show it to you. Their names are Kyo and Karin." He said. "You need to wake up and tell Naru now before Kyo finds out. She's currently stalling him." Mai nodded as Gene faded away.

Mai jumped out of bed looking around the room, neither Naru nor Lin could be found in their beds and she assumed they were at base. As she ran out the door she found both silent men talking outside the room.

"Naru! Lin! I found out more stuff during my dream!" Mai yelled.

"Okay we can talk in base." Naru replied fading out as Mai ran to base in the middle of his response. He rolled his eyes.

"We have to hurry!" She said frantically opening the door. They all sat on the couch and Mai began. "So there are two of them, a woman and a man named Kyo and Karin, Gene told me. They were fighting and from what I've heard so far was that he liked her but she ended up marrying someone else."

"So it's a normal jealousy thing then."

"Yeah and he got revenge on her by….." Mai stopped after hearing a voice.

"Mai?" Naru asked. She looked at him confused.

"Who are you?" Naru's eyes widened slightly.

* * *

Bou-san looked at the cowering Mai in the corner sighing faintly.

"How are we supposed to get her memory back?" He asked.

"If we knew how to I'm sure she'd have her memory back and we wouldn't all be sitting her like this right now you stupid monk." Ayako said in irritation.

"Well sorry for asking such a stupid question." He said sarcastically then looked around the room. Naru sat at his computer most likely trying to find out the answer as well. He looked up as the door opened to see both Yasu and Masako.

"I found out about the people in Mai's dream Naru-bou!" He called out making a big entrance.

"Well don't just stand there." Masako said walking around him to go sit down. "Why don't you tell them?"

"You could be nicer ya know." Yasu stuck his tongue out at her and she looked at him in disgust making him laugh. "Well anyway, Karin and Kyo went to school together. Their teachers, who have so kindly replied to my phone calls, said they were great friends and even dated at one point until she broke up with him. Karin then got together with another man in college, marrying him 2 years later. She was found dead a week after Kyo, he had committed suicide. His depression was believed to have been brought on by her leaving him. While searching they found out that Karin was murdered but could never find the culprit…." Yasu continued to talk on as Naru thought.

'Who could have murdered Karin, Mai said Kyo got revenge on her but never got to say how. Are all these events being caused by him? Did he murder Karin and cause the death of her husband and the suicide of Daichi? It's possible.' Naru looked at Mai curiously to see her scooting closer to the wall as Masako walked over to her.

"What do you want?" Mai asked.

"Do you remember me Mai?" All Masako got was a blank stare in response.

"…..Your name is Mai?"

"No my name is Masako, your name is Mai." She sighed.

"Oh…I'm sorry, I don't remember you," She replied apologetically and Masako frowned. "But I feel like you're a friend." She said earning her a small smile.

"Mai, what do you think of Naru?" Bou-san asked.

"Who?" Naru didn't know why but hearing her ask that made him hurt a little inside.

"He's the man in black sitting in the corner." Naru looked up feeling Mai's stare, they made eye contact and she blushed looking away.

"Oh Naru it looks like you have nothing to worry about." Said Bou-san

"She still loves you." Yasu whispered in Naru's ear earning him a death glare, he ran and hid behind Bou-san. Mai watched them curiously then stared at the Ayako entranced by her red hair, then immediately looked away when said miko looked at Mai and smiled. She felt bad for not remembering them all and continued to try with all her might to hopefully regain her memories.

"Mai." She looked up at Naru automatically thinking about how handsome he was.

"Yes?" Mai responded blushing and looking away.

"I want you to look through these." He walked over to her crouching down by her and spreading out a stack of several papers, all with various people on them. She scanned over them confused stopping when she came across one of a tall man. He had brown hair and yellow eyes, she felt like she had seen him before. The longer she stared at the picture the more uneasy she felt, Naru noticed this change in her and looked at it as well. "What do you feel when you look at this picture?"

"I feel scared, he's a bad man." She looked at Naru not wanting to see the picture anymore.

"That's Kyo, now I'm sure that he's the one you've seen in your dreams." Mai just looked at him confused not understanding. She began to feel tired all of a sudden and soon found herself in a dark void.

* * *

Naru looked at Mai, something in her had changed just now.

"Mai?" he asked. Masako then got up and sat in front of Mai.

"Get out of her." Masako said. "I know you're there."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said innocently but her voice sounded different, like that of a young boy's.

"You're possessing her."

"I just want to know where my mommy is." Her shoulders sagged. "She can hear her so I wanted to see if I could hear her too if I went in her body." Mai started to cry.

"Daichi." Naru said knowing his guess was right when Mai looked at him in response. "We can help you find your mom but you need to get out of her first. Your mom is in trouble and you will be too if we don't figure everything out, it'll be faster if we have Mai help us."

"Do you promise?" he asked.

"Yes." Naru nodded. "Do you know what happened to your mom?"

"I don't know, I saw a tall guy walking through the house and I went to go get Daddy then we heard Mommy's scream. I couldn't find the tall guy after that though and mommy was hurt." he sniffled. "Daddy thought I hurt her…"

"Okay, that's all thank you." Naru said standing up and watching as Masako talked to him. Eventually she coaxed him out of Mai and they lay her on the bed.

"Monk, Lin come with me." Naru stood walking out of base and the other two followed. They walked around the mansion until they came across a certain room.

"This was where Karin was murdered right?" Bou-san asked.

"Yes," Naru opened the door looking around, they walked in and began searching when Lin's shiki sensed a presence.

"Naru," he said quietly looking over at the figure that had appeared in the corner.

"Karin…" Naru said looking at her.

"You don't have much time, Kyo's power is building up and the longer you wait the harder it'll be to exorcize him. Once you've found out everything, you'll know how to defeat him but until then you have to keep searching. I've tried to protect that girl from him as well but you're going to have to watch over her for now. I have to go before Kyo finds out I've told you anything," and with that she left as quickly as she appeared.

"Well then Naru, what do you suggest we do?" Bou-san asked.

"We keep searching, I'm sure Mai will still be of help. She hasn't lost her powers just her memory." Naru said as he left the room with Lin. Bou-san rolled his eyes and followed him out. 'He really is a workaholic.'

* * *

**Thank you all for reading if you've made it this far in the story that's awesome. Thanks to all those who have followed this story the whole time and for any newcomers as well. I must go do homework now. Until next time.****  
**

**Buh bai~  
**


	7. A hidden creature part 6

Hi! Sorry for the delay. v.v Finals are finally over now and winter break starts once school is over tomorrow, that day is a total waste since we're not doing anything but oh well. Anywaayyyy~ here's the next part hope you enjoy it! ^^

* * *

Case 1: A hidden creature: part 6

Naru stood in the bedroom watching over Mai, he sighed running a hand through his hair in aggravation as he thought over what to do next.

'Naru,' he heard a voice similar to his speaking in his head.

'Gene,' Naru replied as he began to pace uninterested.

'You're never going to find anything like that, you have to search for Kyo. Right now he's using his power to keep Mai's memory loss because she is too strong for it to stay longer than an hour, so you have a better chance of hurting him. You also need her if you're ever going to finish this case.'

'So you're saying he's currently vulnerable…' Naru contemplated as he stopped pacing and sat down.

'Yes, you need to finish this case in two days or else it'll become really dangerous. Kyo's planning something, I can't say what though he's blocking me from seeing it.' Naru nodded to himself looking at Mai, she was frowning. He began to leave the room when she groaned.

"No stop." She mumbled her face scrunched up in frustration. He pulled out his phone calling Lin.

"Hello?" He heard the soft voice of his assistant ask.

"I need you to come to the bedroom, tell John and Monk to get ready for an exorcism before you leave."

"Alright." Naru shut the phone after the short response. He walked back over to Mai's bedside and the door opened soon after.

"We're going to do an exorcism here in two hours. Watch Mai while I'm gone." With that Naru left Lin and Mai.

* * *

John and Bou-san stood in the room changed and ready for the exorcism. Naru was standing near the door with Lin, who had gone and helped Yasu, Masako, and Ayako with the family and servants evacuation from the mansion while Naru was talking to Akiyuki.

""Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan kan!…" Monk began his mantra as John splashed holy water around.

"In the beginning was the word…" John quoted beginning his exorcism as well. Lin's shiki were ready to attack any unwelcome visitors. He looked at Mai, she had started to thrash around in her unconscious state. The lights went out and Mai screamed as a dark violet mist began to form just above her. It began to take the shape of a man whose eyes were bloodshot and hair was disheveled. Aside from this though he was well dressed as though he were wealthy and was quite handsome. This man was giving them a glare that almost rivaled Naru's although it was obvious he was in pain.

"You can have this girl back, I don't need her anymore." He said mockingly, Mai started screaming again as though she was in pain. "Although I can't guarantee that she'll be alive." The man laughed.

"Kyo…" Naru said," You'll pay for this I will not let you get away with all that you have done Lin, you're shiki…" Naru began but got cut off soon after.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you're precious little girlfriend might get hurt too," Kyo said. His smile was sickening. John and Bou-san had stopped and were now looking at Naru for confirmation.

"Don't continue," Naru glared at Kyo, "Come back here," Bou-san and John walked over to the two stoic men curiously.

"Naru! That's not safe." Monk called out as Naru sat on Mai's bed knowing he had no other choice, he leaned towards her.

"Mai, I need you to listen to me." He said in her ear, "fight him, Kyo is controlling you and I need you to fight it," he winced feeling a sharp pain in his side. The others stood by the door not wanting to interrupt him but still wanting to help in some way that wouldn't hurt Mai.

"Stop it! You can't do this!" Kyo yelled when he was suddenly thrown back against the wall by some invisible force.

"N-na….ru…" he heard Mai's voice mutter silently.

"That's it," he grunted as the pain gradually intensified.

"No! You will not take her from me like this!." Kyo yelled and Naru flinched, small beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Naru! Mai!" Lin yelled.

"Please Mai…" he mumbled.

"Naru…" he watched as her eyebrows furrowed slightly. The pain was suddenly gone and he glanced back realizing that Kyo had left. Lin, Bou-san, and John ran over to them.

"Are you guys hurt anywhere?" Bou-san asked. Naru shook his head and looked at Mai, she was still unconscious, it turns out that she had been communicating with him telepathically.

"I'm assuming she's fine as well." Naru said.

"What do we do now?" John asked and Naru stood up.

"I don't know yet…" he muttered walking out of the room. Naru walked into base, barely able to contain his annoyance, he paced around the room for a couple minutes rubbing his chin before grabbing his notebook and leaving. He walked to the kitchen pulling out the kettle and filling it with water.

Naru's P.O.V

I paced in the kitchen running a hand through my hair and sighing as I waited for the water to boil.

'Damn it,' I thought to myself angrily, 'we need to get rid of Kyo somehow. Okay, what do we know so far. Kyo and Karin were childhood friends growing up, when Karin got married Kyo got jealous and wanted to get revenge. He became stronger and soon committed suicide, although it's possible that he could've just became too powerful for his body to handle. After his death Karin died a week later, her murderer wasn't found… Mai lost her memory before she could say more.' I frowned as the kettle began to whistle, I turned off the stove and began to prepare the tea.

'So then what about the extra things that have happened, by now I'm sure that Daichi killed his father and himself because of Kyo but Akiyuki doesn't seem to know anything about this. His wife went missing for some unknown reason. I'm missing something, this is all too jumbled up, and it doesn't make any sense.' I frowned carrying two tea cups and returning to the bedroom. The other three must have left, I thought as I sat down on my bed, placing the other cup on the nightstand, and sighed again rubbing my eyes with my free hand.

Normal P.O.V

"Naru." He heard a familiar voice, although it was quiet and strained. He looked over at Mai to see her staring at him

"You're awake." He stoically and, though he didn't show it, he was relieved.

"Yes, I thought you would be smart enough to notice something so obvious." She said smirking as she imitated Naru, he rolled his eyes in return and handed her a teacup. "Thank you," he nodded opening his black notebook and started reading through his case notes. He paused looking back up at her.

"Do you remember anything related to your dreams?" He asked. She nodded slowly thinking.

"Yeah, sorta….Oh! And while I was unconscious Kyo said something about using Akiyuki's wife's soul because it was the last one he needed. He also said he just needed to find it," she said thought fully, "someone hid her from him." Naru rubbed his chin, they were so close, there was something he was missing to put this all together so it'd make sense. Mai sat up drinking her tea and staring at him.

'I wonder what he's thinking about…he's really handsome when he thinks,' Mai thought to herself, "his eyes are really pretty too. I wonder if his hair is really soft…" She blushed. "Stop staring Mai, he's going to see you and think you're weird."

"Of course my eyes are nice and my hair is soft…..what if I already thought you were weird?" Naru said stoically as he looked up at her.

"D-did I just…say that o-out loud?" Mai stuttered her face red as a tomato.

"No I can read minds," Naru said sarcastically as he smirked at her, "yes you did say that out loud. You might want to learn to keep your thoughts to yourself."

"Stupid, Narcissistic, jerk!" She hid her face in her knees.

* * *

There ya go, this case will be ending within the next one or two chapters I think. I promise to have the next one up either tomorrow or Saturday now that I have more free time. I think I might write a Christmas special as well, probably for ghost hunt if not a different anime. Thank you for reading as always and please review! x)


	8. A hidden creature part 7

So apparently doing nothing over break means doing a bunch of stuff within the same state to my mom. -_- Well anyway here's the next part, it's the second to last T^T how sad the case is almost over. Haha yeah so I hope you enjoy it, on to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or it's characters, I only own the random plot lines and characters I make up.

* * *

Case 1: A hidden creature: part 7

"Where am I," Mai mumbled to herself as she looked around what seemed to be some sort of dark cave. She could hear a woman crying and found said person curled up and leaning against a wall. Mai couldn't see very well and didn't know who it was, she approached the woman slowly.

"Excuse me?" She said startling the woman.

"W-who are you?" She asked staring at Mai wide eyed.

"Uhm…I'm Mai Taniyama." She was surprised the woman could see her, normally people in her dreams couldn't, maybe this was just a normal dream, although to Mai it felt real and she couldn't seem to make herself believe it was anything but .

"How'd you get here?"

"I don't know, I just sorta found myself here I guess."

"So you're a real human? Y-you're not a ghost, like that boy."

"No….wait what boy?" Mai was now very curious about who this woman was.

"I don't know, he says he's protecting me from the "bad man" by keeping me here." The lady said irritated.

"What's your name?" She thought she knew who this lady could be by now.

"Kana (Akiyuki's last name)"

"You're Akiyuki's wife?"

"Yes, how do you know him?" Kana was now looking at Mai skeptically.

"A group of ghost hunters including myself are working on a case at your house right now…" Mai thought back to all the dreams she had. There was one she had forgotten, it may have been the most important one as well.

Flashback

Some sort of monster-like thing was devouring small white orbs, Mai had no idea what either of them was but she had a bad feeling about the creature.

"Kyo summoned that." Mai jumped at the sound of a voice she turned around and saw a young boy.

"Daichi?" He nodded in response. "Why did he summon it?"

"He's going to use it to kill everyone and the people you guys helped escape."

"What are those white things then?" Mai asked as she felt a small pang of sadness as it devoured another.

"They're the souls of people Kyo catches for it. He kills the person first and then manipulates their soul once they have become a spirit. The monster needs certain people's souls before it will do the task requested by the one who summoned it."

"What! That's horrible…" Mai's eyes filled with tears. "How many more does it need?"

"It only needs one more…my brother Akiyuki's wife." Daichi said quietly as he stared at the ground. "If it gets the wrong soul though then the deal is off and it devours Kyo's soul instead for failing. That's the only way to get rid of it."

End Flashback

At this moment Mai realized she was astral projecting although not really understanding how she ended up doing it. But she did know that with this last bit of information Naru might be able to solve the case.

"Ah I'm sorry I really have to wake up now." Mai said quickly attempting to stop the astral projection.  
"What?" The woman said baffled. She didn't know what Mai meant when she said she needed to "wake up" but suddenly Mai was gone.

"Naru!" Mai screamed as she shot up from her bed, she sprinted to base yelling his name repeatedly. She was almost at the door when she managed to run into someone her momentum forcing them both off balance. Soon she found herself on the ground lying on top of an annoyed Naru, normally she would have blushed but the enormity of the situation overpowered every other thought in her mind. "Naru I think I know what's happening."

"What?" He asked pushing back his irritation because he was curious and wanted this case solved as soon as possible. He sat up forcing her to move off his torso and sit next to him.

"There's a monster and it eats souls. Kyo summoned it and Akiyuki's wife is the last soul it needs but she was hidden so Kyo couldn't kill her and get her soul that's why she's missing. But I astral projected and saw her and she's still alive so we have time. Except the one way to get rid of it is to give it the wrong soul after that it'll eat Kyo." Mai said in one breath as fast as she possibly could.

"Hmmm…" Naru rubbed his chin thinking to himself. As Mai thought about it she began to dread this whole thing.

"…But we can't just sacrifice an innocent person." She mumbled, Naru looked at her out of the corner of his eye and then stood up.

"Mai, tea." He said before walking into base. Mai stood up crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out at the door before leaving to go to the kitchen.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. I still love getting reviews so if you'd like to review I'd be really happy. Until the next chapter Byeee~


	9. A hidden creature part 8

It's the final chapter! Well at least for this case it is, I hope you like it x) now on to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters and plot, I only own the random plot lines and characters that I make up myself.

* * *

Case 1: A Hidden Creature: Part 8

They had less than twenty-four hours to get rid of Kyo and save Akiyuki's wife, Kana, who had been without food and possibly water, Mai didn't know and she hadn't thought to ask but who could blame her after such an eventful astral projection, for over three days already, if she didn't have water than she didn't really have much chance of being alive anymore. When asked Mai did state that Kana had looked very pale and weak although that was another thing she failed to pay attention to at the time. Right now the whole team was in base trying to calm an irritated Mai down, excluding a secretive Naru and a quiet, as always, Lin. Little did they know, though, there was another, very sinister, presence right outside of the room attempting to listen in on their conversation.

"Mai, please, I'm sure Naru knows what he's doing." Bou-san said, sighing as he held her back. Naru had ordered them to keep an eye on her and not to let her out of base at all, he had emphasized the latter part.

"You don't understand! What if he sacrafices someone else? What if he lets a completely innocent person die!?" Mai yelled tears streaming down her face.

"He's not going to do that Mai, why would he anyway?" Ayako asked trying to get her to sit down.

"Because...Kyo is trying to kill Kana...she's the last one, it's the last soul he needs. If he kills her then...th-the monster will be able to kill everyone...but if he kills another soul he will get rid of Kyo. He has to kill another soul though and what if Naru..." she trailed off choking back a sob.

"He might sacrifice another person...or even himself." Masako said quietly behind her kimono sleeve. There was a grave silence between the group of ghost hunters as they thought about it.

"...What about Kana do you know where she is?" Yasu asked and Mai nodded. At that the lights began flickering before going out completely, objects began shaking as if an extremely strong gust of wind had gone through the room. Mai squeaked as she was thrown against the wall, her head slamming into it as something held her against it by her neck, almost choking her.

"Where is she?" Mai heard the unmistakeably venomous voice of Kyo demand from her.

"I-I can't tell." Mai managed to force out as his hold on her neck got tighter. She attempted to scratch at his hands as she choked but it didn't do anything.

"Mai!." She heard someone yell, along with various mantras and chants from the others.

"Tell me!" Kyo yelled practically shaking Mai. "Where. Is. Kana." He said pausing between each word as the anger coursed through him.

"N-no." She said quietly. Her head was throbbing and her eyes were unable to focus as she tried desperately to get his hands away so she could breathe.

"Kana's right here!" They could hear Naru yell, Mai dropped to the floor gasping for breath as Kyo let go of her turning around to face Naru. He stood next to what appeared to be Kana, she was waving at them and was surrounded in a beautiful golden light. Kyo jumped towards her but right before he managed to touch her she disappeared.

"Noooo!" he yelled angrily. "You'll never see your precious girl friend again." He lifted his hand up and Mai began floating in the air, she was grabbing at her neck again.

"Mai!" Several voices called out desperately as Naru ran over to her. An inhuman growl was heard nearby and they all turned to find some sort of demonic looking creature in the corner. It launched itself at Kyo, who screamed, and Mai fell, once again, but was caught by Naru this time. Kyo was pinned down by the creature who began clawing at him, as the noise and screams died down all that was left of him was a small white orb of light. The creature disappeared with it and they all stared at the spot where it stood moments earlier in shock, apart from Naru and Lin who were attempting to take care of an unconscious Mai.

* * *

Mai heard an annoying beeping sound and opened her eyes only to be met by a blinding white light, she groaned squeezing her eyes shut again and turning her head.

"Mai?" she heard the voice of a familiar narcissist ask. She opened her eyes again, slowly this time, and found herself staring at Naru. Mai then looked around at the white hospital room she was currently in.

"What happened?" she asked looking at Naru again.

"Kyo was choking you, you were unconscious so we had to bring you to the hospital to make sure you were okay." He said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Did you finish the case?"

"Yes, Kyo's gone as well as that creature he summoned."

"Does that mean..." Mai looked away as tears filled her eyes. Naru, understanding what she was talking about because she only complained about it to him a hundred times, sighed as he placed a hand on hers.

"No one was sacrificed but Kana died while she was in that cave, of sorts. She had gone without food and water for too long, as I was thinking over what to do Daichi had brought her ghost to me. He seemed upset that she had died but when I saw her I got an idea. I had managed to convince her to move on and as she was doing so I brought her to you guys, because Kyo was there. Since she moved on he couldn't get her soul so his own was taken by the creature." Naru explained to her.

"Kana still died though..." Mai mumbled quietly and he stood up walking to the other side of the bed and crouched so he was at eye level with her.

"Mai, there wasn't anyway to avoid the death of someone, this was the best way although it wasn't meant for her to die."

"You could've sacrificed...me." She avoided eye contact as he looked at her anger apparent in his eyes along with something else, it may have been concern but she didn't really think he'd worry about her.

"Don't you ever say that again Mai." He said quietly. "We need you, you're an important person on this team." Her eyes widened when he leaned forward and hugged her. "...I need you." He whispered. Naru stood up again. "The others are waiting outside of the room, I'll tell them you're awake. You're leaving the hospital tonight." With that he left and she was left to think about what all just happened as the others made their way into the room, quite loudly. 'Ugghhh work is going to be complicated now.' she groaned to herself, although she was quite happy as well.

* * *

Alright that's the last chapter of this case! Yay, okay sorry for taking forever, agaaaiiinnn -_- I have decided that I will add another case, because I can't just end it like this. Thanks for reading, and please review if you'd like. It's greatly appreciated. :)


	10. Case 2: Suppressed Memories

Yay! I managed to get part 1 up before I had to leave. Thank you to everyone who actually reads this, and thanks for following and adding this story to your favorites.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost hunt nor do I own any of the characters or plot lines from the manga and anime. I only own characters and plot lines I made up randomly.

* * *

Case 2: Suppressed memories: Part 1

Mai sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, ever since she had gotten out of the hospital a week ago and returned to work in the office things have been awkward. Naru seems to have been avoiding her and refusing any appointments people seemed to have wanted. Lin had been nice enough to take the tea she made to Naru, who hadn't been asking for it either. She wanted to avoid the tense atmosphere that would definitely be apparent in his office if she was there.

'I really need to stop being such a coward.' Mai thought to herself as she slid out of her chair and made her way into the small kitchenette to make the narcissist more tea. When she finished she made her way to his office determined to go in this time and not chicken out again. Mai knocked on the door handing softly.

"Come in." She heard Naru say. Taking a deep breath, Mai opened the door and walked over to Naru's desk, placing the teacup down on it. She stood there silently watching him awkwardly as she waited for something, anything even a smart remark from him. She didn't get that though, all she got was silence making her sigh, yet again.

"Naru? Why are you avoiding me?" She asked as she stared at the ground. Naru's head snapped up after he heard the question noticing the unusually sad quiet tone of voice that came from the normally happy and quite loud girl that was his assistant. He cleared his throat not really knowing what to say in response.

"I'm not ignoring you Mai." He lied.

"Yes you are. You've been holed up in your office more than usual. I never see you anymore, and you've even stopped asking me for tea." She replied.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. "I didn't mean to upset you. You haven't done anything wrong and I shouldn't have been avoiding you for my own selfish reasons." Mai looked up at him her eyes wide in shock, normally he'd just say something about it being stupid and would tell her to leave, Naru wasn't one to apologize.

"I-I accept your apology." She managed to say after getting over the initial shock, a small smile on her face. "I'm here to listen if you ever want to talk about something bothering you." She said, he was about to reply when there was a knock on the front door and the familiar bell ringing that occurred when said door was opened, Mai left to go answer it and Naru leaned back in his chair running a hand through his hair before getting up and going to the main part of the office with his tea.

Lin was already out of his office and Mai was greeting a woman who seemed very distressed. Mai left to the kitchen as the lady sat down and Naru proceeded to sit down on the couch across from her next to Lin.

"May I ask why you're here without an appointment?" Naru said hiding his irritation at the fact that she wasn't even one of the people he refused to give an appointment to, she hadn't even called.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think much of the events that were happening at the time but I fear for the children's safety since I don't know what's happening." She muttered blushing faintly, Naru could hear a slight accent.

"Well what's your name, and what has been happening?"

"I'm Clarice Moreau, I used to live in a mansion with my husband but he died in a tragic accident. It was just me alone after that so I decided to make it an orphanage. For the past couple of weeks I'd wake up in the middle of the night to crashing sounds. They usually last for only a couple minutes, but the most recent time, though, it lasted longer so I went to check. I heard it coming from the kitchen but as I placed my hand on the doorknob the noise stopped. I opened the door and saw that all the dishes, pots, and pans were on the ground, not wanting to be there anymore I left terrified and tried to go back to sleep. The next morning I went to check on the children and found them talking to something, but no one was there. I asked them who they were talking to but they said it was a secret and left the room."

"Are you sure the children aren't just messing with you?" Naru said skeptically.

"No! I know they're not, they aren't capable of that and they're too nice. There's something else too…" She trailed off, Naru just looked at her expectantly. "One of the kids came up to me, her eyes looked different, completely blank and just…dead, for lack of a better word. She said 'One child, two parents, two dead, one alive. There's many secrets hidden in this world, someone hasn't moved on. Bring her to us and we'll spare your children. If you fail to do so, though, then I fear for their mental state.' After that she just fainted." She said frantically hoping he'll accept the case. Naru sat back rubbing his chin as he thought about it, it seemed like a strange case yet it interested him slightly.

"Alright, please have a room ready for base and two others for us to sleep in, one for three people and the other for five." Naru said as he stood up, Lin doing the same.

"Really?! Oh thank you so much!" She said ecstatically. Naru just nodded and left, Mai returned handing the lady a mug of tea.

"Did I miss everything?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, he took my case!" She smiled sipping some of the tea.

"Darn it." Mai mumbled. "Well, I guess I'll find out eventually. Where is it?"

"Oh, in France where I live."

"France!? Are you serious!?" Mai yelled wide eyed. She had never gone out of the country before maybe this case would be better than she thought.

"Mai stop yelling and tell everyone else about the case, tell them it's in France and book flights for everyone who can go." Naru said standing at his door.

"Yes sir." Mai saluted him, he just rolled his eyes in response and went back into his office.

"Ah! I have to go back home and prepare." Clarice said standing up. "Thank you for everything."

"It's no problem." Mai said as Clarice walked out the door. "This'll be exciting." Mai muttered to herself as she sat at her desk.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it, please review! x)


	11. Suppressed memories part 2

Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay, this case will probably be quite shorter than the other one, I haven't decided yet although I do have the plot planned out for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or it's characters and plot lines, I only own the characters I make up as well as plot lines that I have made up myself.

Enjoy~

* * *

Case 2: Suppressed memories: part 2

Mai got on the plane first the rest of the team behind her complaining about how early it was, meaning they had gotten up at least 2 hours earlier.

"It's four in the morning, couldn't you have gotten a later flight?" Ayako complained.

"We need to get there early, this is an eleven hour flight so if we leave later we'll arrive there late." Naru said as they all put their carry-on bags in the little compartments over the seats.

"But I need my beauty sleep." She whined.

"It doesn't seem to be doing you much good, you still look as old as ever." Bou-san mumbled. Somehow he had ended up sitting next to her though so she had heard him.

"What'd you say stupid Monk?" She hit him on the head with her purse. Mai and Naru were sitting in the seats in front of them sadly so they had to listen to the two bicker. Mai sighed in irritation as she sat back in her seat. She glanced at Naru who was looking through his black book blushing as she thought about how handsome he was. Not wanting to get caught, she diverted her attention to the sight outside the window, the plane had lifted off and Mai, being extremely tired, couldn't help but fall asleep.

Naru was interrupted from his reading when he felt something softly land on his shoulder, looking down at it he found that Mai had fallen asleep and her head was now resting on it. He held back a smile as his attention went back to his notebook. However no more than five minutes passed when Lin looked across the aisle at the two to find Mai sleeping on Naru's shoulder and his head leaning against the top of hers, his notebook lay open in his lap.

Mai's Dream

Mai was standing in front of a normal sized house, there was a little girl playing with her puppy in the front yard. As Mai walked closer she noticed that the girl was actually a younger version of her and watched sadly. A couple seconds later a car pulled in the driveway, a man that she recognized as her father got out and picked the young girl up. Mai couldn't hear what they were saying but they looked extremely happy as they played.

"It's all a lie you made yourself." Mai heard a voice say quietly. She looked around nervously trying to find the source of the voice but got distracted when a lady came out and called to them.

"Mai, it's time to eat! Tell your father to stop acting like a child." She joked.

"Daddy's not a kid!" The young Mai laughed at her mom as she ran inside, her father following after.

End of Dream

Mai opened her eyes as the tears leaked out, unable to stop the sobs that managed to fight their way out. She felt something next to her move slightly and was suddenly enveloped in a pair of strong arms.

"What happened?" She looked up to see a groggy Naru staring back at her.

"I-it was just a dream about my parents…nothing important." Mai mumbled as she looked away, trying to hide her face.

"Alright, although I'm sure your parents are very important to you." Naru placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head up wiping her tears. "You should try to go back to sleep now, we have around five more hours until we get there." She nodded sighing.

* * *

Mai climbed out of the limo that took them from the airport to their client's mansion, her mouth agape. There was a large front yard with a beautiful fountain in the middle of a path leading to the front door, the garden was huge as well.

"This place is enormous." Mai said in awe, the others silently agreed as they all made their way to the door. The more she walked she began to feel strange, it was as if someone was watching her she stared at the ground as she thought. Their presence didn't seem bad, it was more…sad and nostalgic she presumed. Mai looked up again and sighed in annoyance when she realized that she had somehow gotten lost in the house. She guessed she must have followed them in but ended up wandering off when they were finally inside.

"Naru, Bou-san, Ayako?" She called out as she wandered alone continuing to do so until she came across a door, normally she would have just passed by it but the weird feeling was back. She opened the door to find a girls bedroom, the room was dusty as if it hadn't been used in quite a while. Looking around she felt sad, the room seemed familiar to her, as she sat down on the white and blue bed darkness overtook her.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	12. Suppressed memories part 3

Hello~

I've missed this story so much, school's been pissing me off, ugghhh I hate people and all the work and everything. I'm still super busy but I really hated going on hiatus and so I've forced myself to find time to add more chapters. Thank you so much to all the people who've read this while I was gone, and all the people who have been dedicated, I'm sorry for making you wait so long for the next chapter. But here it is, finally x)

Disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt or any of it's characters and plot lines and stuff, I just own the characters and plot lines and stuff that I make up myself.

* * *

Case 2: Suppressed memories: part 3

"Mai," she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Hi Gene," Mai turned around to smile at him. "What do you have to show me now?" Right after she asked the scene around her changed. She was standing in a kitchen, people around her were calling out but she couldn't hear them, everything was a blur. It stayed like that for a couple seconds then all of a sudden she heard a deep yell, it was a man's voice. Mai was in this man's body and all she could feel was pain, a horrible burning sensation throughout her whole body, she was the one yelling. She could only see red, it was so hot, Mai couldn't do anything about the unbearable pain.

* * *

Naru's P.O.V

As soon as Clarice left us in our base to go get the kids for interviews I looked around.

'Crap.' I thought to myself when I noticed Mai wasn't there. I sighed, standing up quickly and walking to the door.

"Where are you going Kazuya?" John asked me, he smiled when I looked at him.

"To go get Mai," was all I said before exiting the room. I walked briskly through the halls to the entrance figuring I should start searching at the beginning. A couple minutes later I heard a blood curdling scream at the end of the hall I was in. I sprinted to the room bursting in to find Mai thrashing around halfway on the bed in the room, she was screaming so loud.

I went up to her and shook her awake, calling her name. Her eyes flew open and tears streamed down her face as she flung herself onto me.

"What happened Mai?" I asked, she couldn't answer at first because she was out of breath from screaming and sobbing. I rubbed her back awkwardly allowing her to calm down as her grip on me loosened.

"I knew him..." Mai whispered after a couple minutes.

"Who?" I asked her.

"The man in my dream. I don't know why I know this but I do." She took a deep breath, "I was just standing there in a kitchen, people were panicking and calling out to me but I couldn't hear or feel anything..." She paused sniffling. Then all I could feel was pain, he was yelling, so much, it hurt, being burned alive." Mai shuddered feeling the pain again.

"It's okay now." I said standing up. I straightened my clothes then helped her up. "Let's go back to base."

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

As soon as Mai and Naru made there way into base Monk attacked Mai with a hug.

"Mai! Where have you been? Are you okay?" He continued asking her questions until Ayako hit him on the head with her bag. Naru sat down in front of one of the monitors next to Lin ignoring their bickering. Mai went over to a couch and sat down after Bou-san let her go. Everyone quieted down when Clarice entered the room with two children Naru had instructed her to bring in, the ones who had been talking to someone without telling her who.

"Hi Clarice." Mai said smiling as she greeted their client, Naru smirked at how she was as cheery as ever.

"Hello Mai, are you feeling better?" Secretly everyone had been worried about her however Lin had seen everything on the monitor and told them not to run over after hearing her scream.

"Yes, thank you for asking." Clarice smiled at her response clearly relieved. Naru cleared his throat.

"So, if you don't mine, I'd like to ask you guys some question." He directed this not only at the client but the children as well who hid behind her seemingly scared. Mai glared at him for his naturally harsh tone of voice.

"It's okay guys. He's a really nice guy." Mai stood walking over to them and crouching down to their level. "What are your names?"

"I'm Rosaline," said the little girl smiling proudly. She had long blond hair and adorable big green eyes. "They call me Rose for short though."

"And I'm Xavier. They just call me Xavier." The little boy had brown hair and blue eyes.

"You guys have such nice names." Mai said smiling at them. "I'm Mai. Would you like to sit next to me and Clarice while Naru asks you a few questions." They nodded happily leaping onto the couch the other two sat on either end of the couch so the children were in the middle.

* * *

The questions went by slowly, Mai was actually happy with how well Naru took it considering how he usually got annoyed easily with children. They had said they'd heard noises at night but when asked about who they were talking about they continued to say it was a secret. Mai eventually got them to confess that they couldn't tell or else they'd get in trouble, Rosaline had started crying after this so Mai refused to allow Naru to continue.

"Mai, John go record temperatures of the rooms on the third floor. Monk, Ayako, and Masako get the second floor and see if you sense anything as well." Naru said as he continued writing in his black notebook. Mai complained to herself as she grabbed the thermometer and left the room, John followed behind her with a clipboard and pencil.

"This is going to take forever." Mai grumbled as they went up the stairs.

"At least he split us up in groups instead of making us do the whole house by ourselves." Mai sighed nodding in agreement.

"Yeah I guess that's true. So we might as well just get this over with as quickly as possible." She mumbled wishing they were all together, she felt slightly lonely for some reason at the moment.

* * *

Lin was watching the monitors silently next to Naru, such a task was really quite boring he was just able to hide this boredom better than Mai could. This hidden boredom continued for about 10 more minutes until he saw John banging on a door in one of the monitors, Mai wasn't there so he was guessing she was locked in the room.

"Naru." He said looking over at his stoic boss. Naru glanced at where he was pointing and immediately got up walking briskly out the door. Lin could see him on the monitor a minute or two later.

"John." Naru said to the panicking priest. "What happened?"

"Mai went into the room and just as I was about to go in, the door closed on me."

"Naru? John is that Naru?" They could hear Mai ask. Naru went over to the door.

"Yes Mai, it's me. Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

"No the door just closed randomly but I do-" she stopped talking suddenly.

"Mai?" John asked.

"Is someone in there Mai?" Naru knocked on the door.

"N-naru..." Mai said, they could just barely hear her. "John...there's something holding my wrist."

"Mai stand back, I'm going to kick the door down." Naru said but they heard a thud and Mai started screaming. Naru and John kicked on the door at the same time causing it to split into a bunch of pieces, they saw Mai being dragged to an open window she was holding onto the sill trying not to fall but her grip was loosening. Naru ran to it and just barely caught her as she began to fall, his torso was hanging over the ledge and he was holding onto both her arms.

"N...naru?" Mai stuttered her breath coming out in uneven gasps as she cried.

"I'm going to pull you up now okay Mai?" Naru asked and she nodded. He pulled her up slowly, she was light but he had to be careful not to hit her against the wall, or his own head on the window just above him, John helped by holding onto one of her arms allowing them to both pull her up.

When Mai was safely in the room her knees gave out and she fell to the floor trying to slow down her breathing. John tried to comfort her as Naru stood watching them, wondering what happened or more so about who or what did it.

* * *

I didn't know if I should leave it at a cliffhanger like at the place where they heard the thud or not, it was so hard to choose I was about to but then I decided that I'd write out the rest because I hated making all you guys wait, I feel bad for Mai though but sadly this case kinda revolves around her in some way soooo it's sorta inevitable, well anyway thanks for reading I really appreciate it, review please if you'd like sorry for any grammar mistakes or anything. Buh bye~ x)


	13. Suppressed memories part 4

Hiya~ I'm quite proud of this case lol but knowing myself it may not be that good to other people then. Well anyway I'd like to thank all of the people who read and review this story, it is greatly appreciated and all the good reviews are a great boost to my self confidence xD well thanks again. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost hunt or any of it's characters and plot lines, the original author does. I only own any characters and plot lines I make up myself randomly while writing.

* * *

Case 2: Suppressed memories: part 4

Naru looked over the monitors over and over again trying to figure out what had pulled Mai. It was the same scene every time, Mai said something then got pulled to the ground by her wrist. Seconds later she was being dragged by the legs to the window, as she was pulled over Mai grabbed the window sill just after the door was kicked open by John and Naru.

"Mai," Naru said, she didn't respond. He looked up at the girl, she was sitting on the couch in between Masako and John quietly staring at the ground as they talked. After a couple of seconds of silence from Mai he stood up and walked over to her. "Mai."

"Huh?" She responded looking up to see Naru in front of her.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine!" She replied smiling up at him. He just continued to stare at her unbelieving. "Really I'm fine. I promise."

"Okay, well when you were in that room did you see or hear anything as you were being dragged?" She immediately froze at his question proving to him that she was definitely hiding something. "Mai, you have to tell me. It may be important to the case." She sighed giving in.

"Yes, I heard a woman's voice," she looked down at her lap. "It said, 'you've finally returned to us'." Naru frowned as he thought. Seconds later Yasu walked in.

"Naru~" he called out. "I've brought the info on the house that you've asked for."

"Let's talk in private," he said walking out. Yasu followed after waving to the rest of the team. Mai huffed crossing her arms.

"How come he always leaves us here. I wanna know what's going on too." She complained.

"Maybe he see if it's important before wasting our time." Bou-san said.

"Nah, he wouldn't think of us like that you stupid monk." Ayako said. "Obviously he wants to solve this case himself without the help of anyone else so he can feel even more good about himself. He is a narcissist after all." She crossed her arms with finality.

"That's probably it." Mai agreed.

"No, he's trying to protect you." Lin said quietly looking at Mai before turning his attention back to the computer screen. Mai sighed again doubting that, however since Lin said it she thought it may be true as well since he's not one known to lie.

"Oh well, I'm going to go get tea, would you all like some?" Mai asked standing up, Bou-san, Ayako, and Masako nodded. She took Lin's silence as a yes, he usually says no if he doesn't want any. Mai walked out of the room and began to wander down the hall, after a couple seconds she realized she had no idea where the kitchen. "Wow I'm stupid." She mumbled to herself as she continued glancing into random rooms after searching through one of the halls on the second floor she decided that it'd most likely be down on the first floor. After looking in two other rooms she finally finds the kitchen and sees Clarice standing in it with Xavier and Rose.

"Hey guys," Mai said smiling at them.

"Hi Mai!" The two children said in unison running up to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I have to make tea for the team. Probably Naru too since he hasn't had tea in a while and he'll probably be back by the time I get back."

"Oooh that handsome boss of yours?" Clarice said smirking at Mai, who stared at her confused. She didn't know Clarice was like Ayako and Bou-san as well.

"Yes, him and everyone else who's in base." She said trying to hint that there wasn't anything special behind it.

"You know, you and your boss make a really good couple, it's absolutely adorable." She giggled to herself, "It's obvious how strong your feelings are for each other, I've seen the way he looks at you. I saw him and that Australian boy, John is his name I think, well anyway when they were kicking down that door your boss looked so angry and worried. I could see it in his eyes, even if he tried to stay straight-faced the whole time. He was still upset that you were in danger and wanted to do anything to keep you out of it." Clarice said in one breath.

"Uhmm I'm sorry but I don't think he feels that way towards me. I think he just didn't want to find a new assistant." Mai said sadly as she put a tea kettle on the stove.

"Well, there's a story that if you and the one you love kiss on the top floor of the Eiffel Tower, you will share eternal love. Maybe you should try it out and see if it really does work."

"But I doubt he'd even go up there with me, and I can't just kiss him. He'd never want that, we're not even dating."

"Well you'll never know if you don't try. He may surprise you." Clarice said gathering the kids. "I have to go now and put them to bed." Mai nodded glancing at a clock. Her eyes widened when she realized that it was already 10pm, the days were getting mixed up to her after everything that had already happened. She poured the tea into six cups and set them on a tray. As Mai started to walk to the door of the kitchen it slammed shut. She froze as the temperature in the room began to lower. Setting the tray on a counter just to be safe, she began to walk to the door away from it.

"Mai..." she heard a voice whisper, "we've waited so long for you to come back to us."

"W-who are you?" Mai backed up against the wall as a white mist started to form next to the door. It took the shape of two bodies and soon their features became detailed enough for her to realize who it was. Her vision went black soon after she heard pounding on the door and Lin calling out to her.

* * *

**With Yasu and Naru**

"Why'd you want to talk away from the others boss?" Yasu asked him curiously as they sat down in a bedroom.

"Because I've read some about this house and if I'm right, then it'd be best if Mai didn't hear who was haunting the house at the moment." He responded boredom clear in his features.

"Well, with what you've said I'm guessing you're probably right." He handed Naru some newspaper pointing to the highlighted parts. "This is what I've found so far."

"Okay," Naru said after reading over a few. "I understand half of what's going on right now, I may know everything but I'd like to wait before jumping to conclusions, I don't want to do anything too hasty." He stood up and walked to the door leading the way back to base.

"Hey Naru," Bou-san said as he saw said narcissist walk in.

"I don't get a 'hello,'" Yasu said fake tears in his eyes. "I thought you loved me!"

"No, I don't love you, and you cut me off before I could even say hi to you. Naru was in front."

"Where's Mai?" Naru asked cutting off their bickering before it could go any farther.

"She went to go get tea." Ayako responded. Right after she said that they could hear a scream.

"Mai!" Naru yelled running out the door, he sprinted down the stairs and stopped in front of the kitchen door. Lin stopped next to him and started knocking on the door.

"Mai!" Lin yelled, after no response Bou-san and Lin began kicking the door, they managed to break it down however the sight they saw was one that none of them would want to see ever again.

* * *

Sorry, I really feel like I should stop hurting Mai but really that's unavoidable this case however I can't spoil anything so I can't tell you about what will come out of it later. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it and sorry for ending it so randomly x) well thanks for reading and please review if you'd like. It makes me happy to read such awesome comments.


	14. Suppressed memories part 5

Hiya~ I am proud of how fast I got this chapter out, although I've known how this case was going to end up for a while. Ehehe well whatever, I hope you enjoy the chapter x)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost hunt or any of the plot lines or characters that the author has created because I am not the author, I just own the plot lines and characters that I make up myself while writing this fanfic.

* * *

Case 2: Suppressed memories: part 5

They saw her lying on the floor limp, blood surrounding her body.

"Mai!" Naru yelled as he ran to her body. He dropped to his knees next to her his eyes wide in shock.

"Someone, call an ambulance!" Lin called out to the people behind him. Ayako checked Mai's pulse as Masako ran out of the room.

"Her pulse is there but it's really weak. We don't have much time left. The cuts aren't anywhere too severe but there's alot of them and they're quite deep so she's losing alot of blood." Lin, who had gotten up not too long ago, returned with some towels and Ayako took half helping him try to stop the bleeding. Masako returned with John and two paramedics, they were carrying a stretcher. After thy got her on they left the room, Naru following them as they took her away.

'You can't leave me Mai, I don't know what I'd do if you did.' Naru thought to himself as he sat next to her limp body in the ambulance.

* * *

"Mai!" She turned to see a man wearing a chef's jacket and holding a chef's hat walking towards a little girl sitting in front of a large mansion.

"Daddy!" The girl called out, it was Mai as a child. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She didn't remember ever visiting France as a child and her father worked for a construction company in japan. "Mommy!" The girl called out as well as she looked behind her dad to see Mai's mom walking up to her, a young man who looked to be in about his twenties stood from where he was sitting.

"Hello Mrs. and Mr. Taniyama, Mai was really good today. She's been learning her math really fast. It's getting late now, I must go." He said smiling.

"Thank you for looking after her William, we really appreciate it. If only we could spend more time with her..." Mrs. Taniyama said looking down at her daughter sadly.

"It's nothing really, she's such a great child. I don't mind." William responded as he started walking towards the gate. "Adieu!"

"Au revoir!" Mr. Taniyama said before walking inside with his wife and daughter. Everything went black after that and Mai looked around confused.

"What was that?" She asked herself.

"That was your family Mai." Gene said appearing before her. "I'm sorry you have to see all of this but I can't stop it and it'd be best if you knew anyway."

"Wait, what's going on?" Mai asked just as a new scene appeared before her. She looked around and found herself inside a restaurant, her father was standing in front of her.

"Hideki, can you watch this for me. I have to go get a few more ingredients." A man asked Mai's father, he left after receiving a nod from him. He continued what he was doing glancing at the other dish occasionally when it suddenly burst into flames. He was too close to it and the fire surrounded him, Mai's eyes widened as tears fell from her eyes. His scream was full of agony and she remembered living through this scene in her dream very well. As he fell to the ground the scene changed yet again, she looked around and saw a group of people in black. They were all standing in a clump surrounding something in a cemetery. As she made her way over she could see her younger self and her mother.

"We're leaving for Japan but I promise to come back for you soon honey," Mai could hear her mother mumble clearly. Over all the noise and even the rain, she could hear it loud and clear, like it was meant for her to hear it or something of the sorts.

"Mommy," said the younger version of herself, her eyes were blank and she stood there still by her mother's side. "Why are we here?"

"To say goodbye," and with that her mother turned around and left, taking Mai with her.

"Mai," she felt arms wrap around her.

"Gene," she whispered as the tears continued to fall down her face. She turned around crying in his chest.

"Mommy?" She heard a voice, her voice. Just a little bit older than before.

"Yes Mai?"

"Where's Daddy?"

"He's gone remember? He died while working on a building..." her mom paused for a moment.

"In Japan?"

"...Yes, in Japan."

"Mommy."

"Yes Mai?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Goodbye." There were tears in her voice, Mai choked on a sob as Gene forced her to turn her head, she could see a car. It was her mother's car and it was driving awfully fast it continued until it ran right into a brick wall, Mai screamed clinging to Gene.

"I'm sorry, Mai." He said quietly. "It's time to wake up now, it's been a while and it seems you're able to now." Gene faded away as she began to feel a light ache all over her body as she tried to open her eyes.

"Mai?" She heard a voice and a hand squeezed hers. After attempting to say something and failing she squeezed back. "Mai, are you awake?" Tears began to fall from her eyes as she finally managed to open them. She found herself looking up at Naru, relief clear in his eyes as he smiled at her.

"N-naru?" She said quietly, her voice hoarse and scratchy, as he hugged her.

"Stupid. Don't scare me like that ever again." He whispered and she was just barely able to hear it.

* * *

After everyone had fussed over Mai they all sat in the room around her hospital bed. Mai kept glancing at Naru then would blush and look away.

"Are you okay Mai?" Bou-san asked smiling knowingly.

"Y-yes. I'm fine!" She said blushing even more. "So, uhmm, how long was I unconscious?"

"Three days." Masako muttered, Mai glanced over at her and, to her surprise, saw tears in Masako's eyes.

"They said you wouldn't make it." Naru said sighing. "You had lost alot of blood and there was almost no chance that you'd survive and that even if you did you may never wake up."

"The fact that you woke up in three days is practically a miracle. You are definitely stubborn...this will be the one time I'm grateful for that." Ayako said rolling her eyes.

"What'd you do about the ghosts though? You didn't exorcise them right?" Mai said panicking now that she believed she knew who they were. Naru just crossed his arms and looked away causing Mai's heart to sink. "You did?" She asked sadly.

"No, we didn't." Lin spoke up. Naru glared at him but he just shook it off. "Naru wanted to stay here and wait for you to wake up so we didn't want to do anything without him."

"We had to make sure he remembered to take care of himself too." Bou-san spoke up.

"Uhmmm, Bou-san?" Mai glanced at him with her eyebrow raised. Yasu shook his head furiously, he was standing right behind him, she assumed he was planning something.

"What?"

"Never mind." She laughed to herself, just as she did Yasu clung onto Bou-san's back.

"My loveeee~" He sang out, "I've missed you so much."

"What the hell! We've been together practically this whole time. Get off me!" Everyone burst into laughter except for Naru and Lin of course but after all that had happened Naru didn't really mind for once.

"I'm sorry to say this but what should we do about the ghosts," John, always the voice of reason, asked after a little while.

"It'd be best to exorcise them, after what has happened so far." Naru said.

"No!" Mai yelled. "We can't do that!"

"So, I take it you've found out who they are while you were asleep?" Naru asked. Mai nodded her eyes filling with tears again Lin got up to leave and Ayako and Masako followed. They dragged Bou-san and Yasu with them while John followed behind shutting the door as he left. "It's not safe though, they've already tried to kill you many times." He sighed running a hand through his hair.

"But...they're my parents. I don't want them to be exorcised...it's not fair." She complained. "What if I convince them to move on? They only want me to die because they want me to be with them again. Maybe I can do it though, since I'm their daughter."

"Mai, you don't understand." He pulled a seat next to her bed. "You almost died," Naru took in a deep breath and she watched him, sniffling. "I...I don't want that. I don't want to see you like that ever again." It was hard for him to say, it just wasn't like him, but he continued. "I admit that I was scared that I'd lose you, and so was the rest of the team. That's why I don't want you to do it."

"I do understand Naru but they're my family." She tried to hold back a sob. "T-they're my parents...and I can't just let this happen to them. No matter what they've done...I promise you, I can convince them to stop. If you just let me do it, I promise that I won't follow them, I'll come back to you guys." Naru pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes in annoyance.

"Fine, just be careful."

"Of course!" She smiled up at him. "Thank you Naru!"

"I hope you know what you're doing." he mumbled.

"I do, they're my parents after all and I remember everything now. I have to do this, to protect everyone else."

* * *

Yay! Just one more chapter for this case! x) Actually I'm kinda sad about that cuz I kinda liked this case alot, even if it was kinda weird to anyone else cuz that tends to happen when it comes to my opinions and other people's opinions. Oh welllll~ thanks for reading xD Please review! I shall have the next chapter ready soon for you all and it shall hopefully be amazing.

Buh Bai~ ^^


	15. Suppressed memories part 6

Yay~ sorry this chapter is so short, there wasn't really much left to the case although I wanted the next part to be separate instead of it being part of this case so yeah. Well I hope you enjoy it R&R please! x)

Disclaimer: I don not own ghost hunt or any of its characters and plot lines, I only own the characters and plot lines that I make up myself. ^^

* * *

Case 2: Suppressed memories: part 6

Naru sighed as he looked at Mai, it had been seven days since her incident and she had just been let out of the hospital that day after having many tests done. They were standing in front of the mansion and he wasn't very happy about this.

"I'll be fine," Mai said to everyone as she made her way inside the large house.

"You better, I don't think Naru would be able to stand it if you got hurt again, or even worse if y-" Bou-san was cut off by Ayako smacking him with her purse.

"Shut up you stupid Monk!" She yelled, Masako walked to Mai as they bickered.

"Mai."

"Hmm?" Mai turned around to be enveloped in a hug by her.

"Be careful. This family wouldn't be complete without you." Masako said quietly.

"She's right..." Mai looked up to see Naru staring at her. "We need you." With that she pulled away from Masako and hugged Naru holding back her tears.

"I promise to come back. They can't take me yet, it's not my time." After saying this she walked to the door.

"Good luck!" John and Yasu said together as they watched her retreating form. After a couple seconds the door slammed shut.

* * *

Mai's P.O.V

She walked away from the door ignoring it as it slammed shut by itself. Mai continued down the hall confident in what she was doing, she made her way to a bedroom, her old bedroom. The mansion was completely empty, everyone had been evacuated while Mai was in the hospital.

"Mai," a man's voice said.

"Daddy," she mumbled as she found his form next to a dresser.

"Are you ready to come with us? We've been waiting for so long," her mom said, Mai shook her head in response. Her parent's smiles immediately turned to frowns as they glared at her.

"You will come with us! You have to."

"No dad, I don't." They began to walk towards her and the air thickened. Mai just stood her ground watching them calmly.

"We'll force you to come with us then." Mai's mom practically growled at her as the furniture began shaking.

"Don't do this mom, dad. You'll both regret it." The desk flew in Mai's direction and she jumped to the side just barely dodging it as it crashed into the wall. "Stop it!"

"COME WITH US MAI!" They yelled together.

"No!" Mai fell to the ground trying to avoid a dresser drawer, the corner of it hit her side scratching her and causing her to fall. They towered over her and she held back the tears. "I don't want to die yet! Why are you doing this!?"

"Because you're alone." Her mom said.

"Yes, we're your only family and you have to join us so you can be happy." Her father agreed.

"You're wrong," Mai said quietly, staring at the ground. "I'm not lonely anymore, I've found a new family that I love. You're still my family, but I can't just leave them. Dad, you left me unexpectedly, and Mom, you left me on purpose to be with Dad. You guys have each other right now and I have more people that need me right now. They care about me, you're my parents. You can't wish for me to die, you can't wish for me to have such a short life. I haven't been able to do all that I've wanted yet. And so...I want you to move on, without me. I'll join you later and our family will be bigger, but I can't join you now, because I'll never be able to forgive you...I've never be able to forgive myself for leaving them either. So please..." she was sobbing now, curled up against the floor ignoring the cut in her side. "Please let me live my life." They stared at her silently pausing slightly.

"Are you...are you sure you're fine?" Her mom asked, Mai nodded in response.

"We'll miss you Mai, we'll be there waiting for you." They were glowing now, a beautiful golden light. Mai smiled at them and they smiled back before disappearing. She sighed wiping the tears that flowed from her eyes continuously, she could hear people running in the background and after a few seconds she could see Naru running towards her.

"Are you okay? You're hurt." He said glancing at her cut.

"It's fine, I'm fine. It's just a small cut." She tried to smile at him holding back a sob. "They're gone now."

"Mai..." He looked at her sympathetically, "Good job."

"Thanks Naru." She laughed a little, wiping her eyes.

"Come on, you should go get that cut cleaned up, we need to pack up everything too." Naru said as helped her up leading her to the door.

* * *

That's the end of the case, the next chapter is a special chapter, it's not actually a case yet so yeah lol ^^ I'm gonna miss writing this case for some reason. Oh well I shall start writing the next part. I hope you enjoyed the chapter please review!

Buh Bai~


	16. Vacation

Hello~ this is a present to all you amazing readers who have continued to read my story this far. Well, it's actually part of the plot but I didn't know if I should continue the story or stop it at the chapter before this one, I have decided to continue and so that is why this is a present. Thank you to all who review, it makes me so happy. Honestly it does. I'd also like to thank BlueberryEmo for the whole Eiffle Tower story idea, x) it was awesome. I hope you enjoy the chapter. x)

Disclaimer: I do not own ghost hunt or any of it's characters and plot lines. I just own the characters and plot lines/ cases that I make up myself.

* * *

Vacation

Mai sat in her bedroom staring out the window, after alot of arguing Naru had agreed to giving them a vacation since they were already in France. Clarice had insisted that they stay at her house, which was now full of kids again, and even agreed to letting Mai use her old room while they were there.

"Mai," she heard a knock on the door as someone called her name.

"Come in." Mai turned around as the door opened to see Naru standing in the doorway.

"I was just checking on you." He said turning around to face the hallway, "they kept asking me where you were." He began to close the door.

"Naru wait!" Mai called out and he paused, "I was uhmm just wondering...if you wanted to hang out with me." He was silent for a little while pondering her suggestion.

"Sure, let's go now." With that he began walking down the hall, Mai jumped up and ran after him closing her door behind her.

"Where are you two going?" Ayako asked surprising Mai and causing her to trip. Naru, who had already turned around, caught her.

"We're taking advantage of our vacation and going out to look around, I suggest you do the same. I'd also appreciate it if you didn't go around scaring my assistant, she is quite accident prone after all," after saying this Naru turned around and left, dragging a blushing Mai with him.

* * *

"We should go back soon." Naru said looking at his watch, it was already pretty late.

"Wait, can we go up there first?" Mai asked him while pointing up at the Eiffel Tower.

"Fine but this is the last thing. It can be dangerous being out here this late." Naru said glancing at her, she just smiled grabbing his hand and leading the way forward. After paying for both his and Mai's tickets, no matter how much she argued, and climbing to the second floor they were finally on the lift that would take them to the top. Mai, who was secretly scared of heights, was freaking out.

"Mai, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." She said breathlessly.

"That's obviously a lie. Unless you really enjoy curling up on the floor of a lift while avoiding the edges and corners." He said staring at her skeptically, "if I had to guess, I'd say you're afraid of heights." She looked up at him pouting and he sighed. "Why'd you choose to do this if that's true? We should just go back down, there's no point in being uncomfortable."

"No! We have to go up there!" Mai said desperately as she thought back to what Clarice said, she thought it'd be best to try now when she actually had the chance. Naru had also been acting nicer around her so she couldn't give this up.

"Mai, it's probably best if we do go back down though." She grabbed his hand.

"No...please. I'll be fine, I promise. We have to go up there." Tears were gathering up in her eyes threatening to spill over.

"Fine," he said hesitantly sitting down next to her and squeezing her hand gently, luckily they had gone late enough for no one else to be there, but early enough so that it hadn't closed yet. Once they finally reached the top they looked out, Mai hadn't wanted to get out of the lift and figured that since they were still on the top floor it would still work out.

"Once you get over the fact that we're super high up off the ground, the sight becomes breathtaking doesn't it. It's beautiful." Mai said looking over the city.

"It is isn't it." Naru nodded in agreement.

"Hey Naru?"

"Yes Mai?"

"Do you love someone?"

"Why do you want to know such a thing."

"Because..." Mai looked over at him staring into his eyes trying to gather up the courage. "I love someone and I'd like to know if that person loves me back."

"They probably do," Naru said frowning slightly. She huffed crossing her arms.

"Well you should know if they do."

"Why should I know?"

"Well...it's because I love you." Naru's eyes widened slightly as Mai leaned forward and kissed him gently. After a couple seconds he calmed down and kissed her back. It wasn't anything gross or overly sensual, it was a perfect gentle first kiss that still portrayed their love for one another. They pulled apart after a couple seconds and Mai blushed looking away. "Sorry..." she mumbled.

"Mai." Naru said as he watched her.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." He pulled her into a hug. Mai smiled as tears fell down her cheeks. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm so happy duh." She laughed.

"So am I." Naru smiled as he rested his chin on top of her head. "I never thought this would happen, especially during this case. We all thought you were going to die," He laughed bitterly. "I thought I'd lose another person who was important to me, I don't know how I'd handle that. It was already bad enough when Gene died."

"Well, I'm still here and I promise I won't leave you." Mai pulled back and looked up at him. "Why would I leave someone as perfect as you, especially when we finally got together."

"Thank you for acknowledging the fact that I'm perfect." Naru said smirking.

"You're such a narcissist, but you finally said thank you." She giggled kissing his cheek. "Shall we go back down now?"

"Yes, we might as well. If I'm right, you came up here because you found out the story about two people finding eternal love if they kissed up here. Unless you really just wanted to suffer from the height." Mai blushed as she got up.

"Well...yeah. How'd you know the story?"

"Bou-san kept pestering me about it and saying that I should come up here and kiss you." He said rolling his eyes.

"He probably heard me and Clarice talking in the kitchen." She giggled as she leaned against his shoulder yawning.

"Yeah, I'd assume so." Naru leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "I love you Mai." Mai smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too Naru."

* * *

Thank you soooo much for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I shall go prepare the next case for you guys.

Buh bye~ ^^


	17. Case 3: All Alone

**Hiya~ I finally got this chapter up. I feel like I'm gonna love this case. x) Well I hope you guys enjoy reading it. :)**

* * *

_"Give me back my mommy."_

* * *

Case 3: All Alone: part 1

Mai awoke panting, her hair was plastered to her forehead drenched in sweat. She glanced at the alarm clock next to her window to see that it was 5:00am and still dark outside. Mai felt weird, like there was a presence outside, and it was very uncomfortable. She scrambled out of bed and went to the bathroom grabbing her phone on the way and locking the door after. She looked through her contacts and clicked on the name of her favorite narcissist, calling him.

"Hello?" Said a familiar voice, he sounded like she had just woken him up which was probably the case considering the time.

"Naru?" Mai whispered frantically.

"Mai? What's wrong." Naru asked sounding a lot more awake now, the concern in his voice evident.

"I don't feel safe...like someone's outside watching."

"Hold on, I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"Alright," Mai replied quietly then hung up. True to his word, Naru showed up 5 minutes later, there was a man standing outside her apartment near one of the windows in the front, for what reason, he didn't know but the man ran away when Naru drove up. Naru walked up to the door and used the spare key he had told her to give him for safety reasons to let himself in.

"Mai?" He asked looking around the apartment.

"Naru!" Mai yelled running out of the bathroom and into his arms. "I'm sorry you had to come all the way over here I think I was just being paranoid." She blushed hiding her face in his chest. "The feelings gone now."

"It's fine, I believe that your intuition was right again so it's good you actually called someone." Naru said returning the hug.

"Wait? What do you mean? How do you know I'm right?" Mai asked looking up at him curiously.

"I saw a man standing outside your house, I don't know if his motives were good or bad however and since we don't really have enough visual evidence to tell the police it may be best if you stayed at the apartment Lin and I are at for the time being. I have an extra room you can stay in."

"Naru, you really don't need to go through all that trouble."

"It's not really that troublesome but it would be if something happened to you so you don't really have much of a choice." Mai rolled her eyes then smiled at Naru.

"Alright, I guess I'll go pack some stuff then." She was about to pull away from the hug when Naru stopped her, kissing her. When he pulled back Mai was blushing, a big smile on her face despite that, and made her way to her small room.

* * *

Mai, Naru, and Lin finally made it to the office at 8:00. Lin had been informed of the happenings by Naru before he had left for Mai's house and after her stuff was all set at Naru's apartment and the three had been able to shower, change; Naru showed up at Mai's house in his pajamas something she had failed to notice at first; and eat breakfast they left for the office. Mai sighed plopping down on the couch and frowning at the floor.

"Are you okay?" Naru asked walking over to her.

"Yeah, this is all just kinda unexpected. That's all." She mumbled forcing a smile on her face. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes," Naru nodded as he started to walk to his office. "We have a client in about 7 minutes as well at 8:10 so you may as well make an extra cup." Mai stood going over to the kitchenette to make the tea. As she waited for the water to boil she leaned against the counter lost in thought, wondering what the client was coming for and eventually wandering to the strange feeling she felt this morning. Even thinking about it again caused Mai to shiver unconsciously. The kettle began to whistle and Mai reached for it unconsciously setting her hand on the burner, she let out a small scream at the sudden pain as she pulled back her hand quickly.

* * *

Naru sighed as he sat down in his chair running a hand through his hair.

'Maybe I shouldn't have left her alone, she is possibly being stalked so it's probably safest if I'm there with her even if we are already in the office together we're still separated and something could happen.' he scowled running a hand through his hair yet again, leaning back in the chair he crossed his arms. 'I shouldn't be over-thinking this too much, if I go out there now she might think that I don't trust her.' After thinking like this for a couple more minutes he stood up having made his decision, however just as he did there was a scream. It was Mai's scream. He immediately ran from the room to the kitchenette cursing himself for not going to her sooner. Once Naru got to the kitchenette seconds later he saw Mai holding her hand to her chest, tears in her eyes.

"Mai," Naru said as he made his way over to her and turned off the stove. "What happened?"

"N-nothing, I was just being careless. It's not too bad." Mai winced and he could tell she was lying.

"Let me see it." He commanded holding out my hand. She shook her head. "Mai." he said, his tone warning. She pouted holding out her hand as he took it gently it was obvious she was trying to hide the pain. Her palm was bright red and slightly shiny, Naru sighed taking her over to the sink and turning on the water. After feeling it and making sure it was cool and not too cold he put her hand under it. "Stay there," Naru said going to get the first aid kit from the bathroom. He returned with Lin.

"The client is here now, Lin's going to help you. When you guys are done you may come out." Mai looked at Naru who returned the stare then left, she then turned her attention to Lin as he walked over to her. He opened the first aid kit then took out some gel and a gauze wrap, Lin then turned off the water and wrapped his hand around her wrist gently drying her hand with the soft towel he had taken. She tried not to hiss from the pain. The cool gel lessened the pain a little bit for her and soon after rubbing it on he wrapped her hand with the gauze.

"There, I suggest we go now." Lin said quietly.

"Ahhh wait I still have to finish the tea." Mai said suddenly remembering.

"Are you sure your okay enough to do it?"

"Yeah, don't worry I can do it, the waters still hot." Mai said about to grab the kettle.

"I can pour the water for you." Lin said grabbing it before she could, he brought out two teacups and poured water in them. Mai then proceeded to make the tea and Lin placed them on a tray carrying them out for her. They made their way out of the kitchenette and walked into the main office Mai sat on Naru's left and, after placing the tea down, Lin sat on Naru's right. Their client, a middle aged looking man, was sitting across from them.

"Now that you've calmed down, can you tell us your reason for being here?" Naru said, annoyance just barely making it's way into his voice.

"Yes, sorry, well I work at the college near here and I fear that it may be dangerous for students, some have even left and refused to go back before everything's fixed. There's this weird cycle of some sort going on. A student will go missing for three days, it's always been impossible to find them, we've searched everywhere. After the three days the student will be found in the school's garden, each student found is in worse shape than the last. The first student was just unconscious, and as it went on they had injuries, the most recent one was found just today and she was practically dead, the doctors are trying to help her but they say that even if she is saved she may be in a coma for a while, or might not even wake up." The man pinched the bridge of his nose, Mai could see the fear in his eyes even if he tried to hide it. Her intuition told her that he really cared for the students, she assumed that he was a teacher of one of the students who disappeared.

"How much time was there in between each kidnapping?" Naru asked.

"Two days, people have tried waiting in the spot the students reappeared at but they always pass out before seeing it and no one remembers why."

"Alright, we'll take this case." Naru replied standing up. "My assistant Lin will talk to you about the arrangements." Naru said gesturing at Lin. "Mai," he looked over at Mai who nodded in response, "come with me in my office." With that, he left going into his office and sitting in the chair behind his desk, Mai followed after standing in front of his desk.

"Is everything alright?" Mai asked.

"I should be asking you that." Naru replied, Mai crossed her arms about to retort when he continued talking, "I want you to stay in here with me for the time being, if there is someone after you it'd be best if we were together."

"What if they come in? Shouldn't we stay in the main area so they can't sneak in here without us knowing?"

"Lin will be out there, we'll join him soon but there's something I need to do here first so until then you're staying with me." He gestured for her to sit in the chair next to her desk and she sighed doing as he wanted.

"I'm sorry." Naru looked at her in confusion.

"For what?" He asked.

"I don't want to be a bunch of trouble to you." She stared at her hands as she held back the tears in her eyes, she was tired of being weak.

"No, you're not, I want to do this. Besides it's not your fault." Naru said, he noticed that his words weren't helping her much and he sighed, "and...it gives me another excuse to spend more time with you." He mumbled causing Mai to look up at him wide eyed.

"Really?" Naru just looked at his computer pretending to be interested in the object and Mai smiled going over to him and sitting in his lap. "I like spending time with you too Naru." She curled up slightly against him yawning suddenly exhausted.

"Go to sleep Mai," she heard Naru say right before kissing her on the top of her head and she closed her eyes.

* * *

**I'm so ready for this case xD I've been waiting to write it, I've had it all prepared for a while now but I keep leaving my math book at school, it has my summaries and stuff in it, but I really wanted to write this so I did it from memory, I'm proud to say that I got it right. Thanks for reading I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Review please, it always makes me happy when people do. ^^**

**Buh bai~**


	18. All Alone part 2

**Hiya! I finally got this chapter up ahaha, I hope you guys enjoy it, thank you to everyone who reads this. On to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost hung or any of it's characters or plot lines I only own the random characters or plot lines I make up myself.**

* * *

Case 3: All Alone: part 2

Mai looked around panting. It was dark and smelled like earth, like she was underground. She stood up holding her arms out to find a wall of some sort, her hands brushed against something solid but it felt rough and slightly crumbly, like dirt. Mai continued to walk around in the opposite direction now when she felt something wet, it smelled slightly metallic like blood. She gasped when it grabbed her hand then the feeling vanished. She spun around trying to see what it was and where it went but it was too dark. When she stopped she felt something behind her, she could hear it breathing next to her ear.

"You stole her." It whispered and Mai screamed.

* * *

Mai immediately sat up screaming and threw her covers off, she ran out of her room and into Naru who was running to her room. The impact knocked them both to the ground but they ignored it and Mai latched onto Naru who wrapped his arms around her protectively in return.

"Naru..." Mai managed to mumble through her tears.

"What happened Mai?" He didn't know if it was a dream or if it was the supposed stalker yet so he was a little tense. She didn't respond for a couple of minutes as she tried to calm him down which didn't help him at all.

"I couldn't see anything, it was too dark." Mai said quietly, Naru relaxed slightly after hearing this. "I tried to feel for a wall and after a bit I found one, it was rough and felt kinda like dirt I guess." She shuddered a bit remembering her dream. "I turned around and began walking in the opposite direction with my arms extended, I felt something soon after." Mai paused clutching onto Naru tighter. He rubbed her back reassuringly and she sighed beginning again. "It, whatever _it_ was, was wet, and smelled like blood. It disappeared but then I could feel something behind me, it was breathing down my neck and I could hear it as well. It whispered 'you stole her' and then I woke up." Naru sat there holding her silently as he thought about it.

"This probably pertains to the case." He stood up and held his hand out to help her up as well. "We should probably get ready now, it's about the time we would have woken up anyway." Mai sighed nodding, then looked up at him a small smile gracing her lips. She stood on her toes kissing him on the cheek quickly then went back in her room. Naru rolled his eyes smirking as he walked back to his room as well. Lin stood leaning against his doorway smiling knowingly, he had seen the whole thing.

* * *

"Hurry up slow poke." Mai crossed her arms as she waited for Naru to get out of the van. He took his time on purpose and smirked as he stopped with one leg on the ground and the other in the van. She groaned and pouted at him. "I wanna get out too." Naru chuckled quietly, having too much fun with this.

"Should I really let you out." He said pretending to think over it. Mai could see Bou-san holding back his laugh behind Naru and glared at him.

"Yesss!" Mai whined and Naru finally got out of the van completely giving her enough room to jump out. She patted her skirt, making sure there weren't any wrinkles from the ride, apparently their client has been to other countries as well because his definition of close was completely different than Mai's. The ride had taken 4 hours, so they were staying at a hotel nearby. She looked up and gasped as she saw the school.

"This is a nice college, I've only seen the community college back at home and this one is definitely prettier, and bigger too." Mai said excitedly. Naru looked at her about to say something but changed his mind as he thought it over.

"My college was even nicer than this." Ayako said as she put her hands on her hips.

"I doubt it. This college is too good for you old hag." Bou-san said quite loudly.

"Stupid monk, you probably didn't even go to college!" Ayako yelled as she hit him with her purse. John was about to try and stop them from fighting when they heard a voice.

"Hello! You guys must be SPR." Everyone's turned their heads at the same time to see an old man making his way towards them.

"Yes, and who are you?" Naru asked crossing his arms.

"I'm Natsume Kyousuke. I own this college, I sent the teacher that went to request your help." He turned to Monk. "Are you Kazuya."

"No," Monk said smiling and pointing to Naru, "he is."

"Oh! I'm sorry."

"It's fine, can you show us to our base?" He asked, the old man nodded. "Mai, Lin, come with us. The rest of you can stay and watch the van." They all complied and Naru, Lin, and Mai followed Kyousuke.

* * *

"So boorreedd." Mai complained dropping her head on the table. Naru ignored her as he continued to watch the monitors. "How can you watch those for so long? You don't even look bored."

"You're attention span is too short." Was all he replied and she rolled her eyes.

"When is Masako getting here?"

"Tomorrow." She sighed giving up on any form of conversation with him for the time being.

"I'm going to go make tea now," Mai stood up.

"Take someone with you."

"Well," Mai said raising an eyebrow. "You and Lin are currently the only ones in here since the others are taking temperatures." Naru finally looked up at her as he thought about it.

"I guess it can't be helped then, I'll go with you." He said standing up. She followed him out the door and they made their way to the teacher's lounge, there was a kitchenette in there for the teachers to heat up their lunches and make tea and such. Naru leaned against the wall as Mai put the kettle on the stove to heat up the water. She took out some mugs while she was waiting then turned to look at Naru.

"I know we just started this case but have you found out any possible conclusions yet?" She asked.

"No, there hasn't been enough to work with yet, I'd like to wait a little bit longer before I start piecing things together." Mai nodded as the kettle went off, she turned off the burner and poured water into the mugs, as she made the tea Naru stood behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder causing Mai to smile. She was stirring the tea when she began to feel light headed, a voice was whispering to her, the same thing over and over. "Mai?" Naru asked, she couldn't hear him though, all she could hear was that voice. He turned her around shaking her slightly but she didn't respond to him. The darkness overtook her and the voice was the last thing she heard.

"I want her back."

* * *

**I hate math T^T it's so hard and stupid. I don't even do my hw that much for that class ahaha but I should. Well whatever, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for reading. ^^ Thank you to those who have reviewed the last chapter as well, I still appreciate it a bunch. Please review. **

**Buh Bai~**


	19. All Alone part 3

**Hi guys! I'm finally back! I feel like this chapter was like really awkward -.- but I hope you like it ^^ I dunno if anyone actually reads these things ahaha but I'm thanking everyone for reading and following and adding the story to your favorites too! It makes me happy and I get random emails whenever people do it xD but yeah I'll let you guys read now.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ghost hunt or it's plot or any of it's characters, I just own the random plot I made up and any random characters I put in that weren't in the original story.**

* * *

Mai looked around, she was in the darkness again. Hesitantly, she began to feel around hoping she wouldn't find the same thing she did last time. She could still feel the dirt but the smell of blood wasn't there.

"Mai," she jumped at Gene's voice.

"Gene," she sighed. "Why am I here again?"

"You guys need to be really careful on this case, no one can ever go around alone while on the campus. Always go in groups of three at the least, you don't want to get taken, it won't turn out well this time." He warned ignoring her question.

"You didn't answer my question," Mai said rolling her eyes, "do you know what's going on?" Gene shook his head.

"You have to go now Mai, it's not safe here." She nodded as he began to disappear.

**Day 1 12:00pm**

Mai opened her eyes to find herself staring into a familiar pair of blue eyes.

"Mai," Naru said, his voice full of relief. She looked around as he moved away.

"Are we in base?"

"Yes, you passed out while making tea so I brought you back here."

"What time is it?" Mai asked looking around for a clock or any other indicator of time.

"A little past noon." He replied sitting in a chair next to the couch as she sat up.

"Where is everyone else?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"I managed to convince them to go eat lunch before they collapsed from hunger." Naru said rolling his eyes in annoyance. "They said they weren't hungry but their stomachs seemed to disagree with that. Masako showed up early as well, her schedule freed up and she got here not long after you passed out. However, I'd like to know what happened when you collapsed."

"If I tell you will you come eat with me?" He sighed nodding as held his black notebook, pen waiting. Mai smiled triumphantly and began telling him about the voice and Gene's warning.

* * *

Mai and Naru made it to the diner in the middle of the rest of the groups very loud lunch. There were two empty seats across from each other, Mai sat in the one next to Masako, and Naru in the one next to Lin.

"Yo Mai!" Bou-san called out from the other end of the table. "Are you feeling better?" Before she could respond Ayako, who was sitting next to him, hit him with her purse.

"Don't be rude! It's not polite to yell across the table like that stupid monk." She said in her loud voice.

"And it's rude to hit innocent people with that purse old lady!" They began fighting again, John and Yasuhara sat next to each other on the other side of the table having an interesting interaction with each other, as John seemingly became Yasuhara's new Bou-san for the time being.

"So Masako. We haven't been able to talk in a while. How do you feel about this case?" Mai turned to Masako after ordering her food.

"I feel uneasy...like someones watching me when I'm in the school." She muttered covering her mouth with her kimono out of habit.

"I know the feeling," Mai shuddered mumbling to herself and staring at the table.

"Miss Hara, if you ever feel too uncomfortable you may leave." Naru said watching Mai from the corner of his eye. "It may not be safe enough for you to stay if you're feeling like this considering the circumstances of this case."

"No it's fine. I'll be alright" Masako replied calmly.

"Alright, if that's how you feel. Are you okay Mai?" He asked hiding any worry he was feeling.

"Yes I'm fine. I don't want to leave this case." Mai replied quickly, not only did she want to stay on the case, she also wanted to stay near everyone, she didn't feel safe alone.

"I wasn't going to make you leave, if anything I'd have you leave with someone else so you'd be safe." Naru replied making Mai smile. "Lin, did you search up what I asked?"

"Yes, I didn't find anything even after a thorough search." He responded quietly, and just after he did Naru and Mai's food arrived ending the conversation.

* * *

**Day 1 2:00pm**

After Naru and Mai had finished eating they all left and made their way back to the school. Mai was sitting in front of the monitors with Lin and Naru.

"Naru?" Mai looked up at him.

"Yes?" He replied not looking away from the monitors.

"Should we make groups?" Naru paused at Mai's question then stood up.

"We will be creating two groups. No one should be alone while on the campus and there should always be three people together at all times, however due to the number of people we have it doesn't split evenly in groups of 3 and is best to make two groups instead." Naru said getting everyone's attention.

"How will we decide the groups?" Bou-san asked.

"I have already decided, my group will be Mai, Lin, and myself." He said looking at each person as he listed them off, "The other group is Monk's, which will include Ayako, John, Yasuhara, and Masako. Make sure you are always with your assigned group, at the very least make sure you're with at least one other person from your group, never go anywhere alone." With that Naru sat down and started writing in his black notebook, "Monk take your group around the school to see if anyone of you sense something, Yasu, go talk to the people who went missing, here's a list of their names and addresses." Naru handed him the list and the group left base.

"Are we just going to sit here and watch the monitors?" Mai asked already bored.

"Yes."

"Again?" She groaned.

"Well Lin and myself can watch the monitors ourselves, go to sleep. We need more info on this case and I'm sure you were just going to fall asleep anyway."

"Hey! I wasn't gonna fall asleep." Mai huffed in annoyance.

"Yes you were, you normally do." Naru shrugged. Mai rolled her eyes going over to the couch in the middle of the room.

"Stupid narcissist." She muttered to herself as she laid down.

* * *

Mai looked around, she was currently sitting on her bed in her apartment. Confused, she got up and walked into the small living room area she had, everything looked the same as it normally does but there was something off. A strange feeling went through Mai as she stood there, it got stronger once she made her way to the door and soon turned into the same feeling of being watched that she had before. It was uncomfortable and wouldn't go away, fear began to spread through Mai and she wanted to escape. She ran back into her bedroom and looked out the window but fell back screaming when she saw a person staring into the window, Mai ran back to the front door and into the hallway she made it halfway down the hall when she saw the man again, he was wandering through the halls. She gasped and froze, however when he turned to her direction he didn't react, he couldn't see her. At that point Mai realized she was somehow astral projecting again and tried to stop it and go back to her body still fearing that something would happen. Eventually everything turned black and Mai was in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Mai, wake up Mai." Ayako said, shaking said teen. "It's late, we have to go back to the hotel, wake up." She sighed looking at Bou-san irritatedly.

"Mai!" Bou-san yelled then, after no response, shrugged looking back at Ayako. "Naru, Lin, she's not waking up." He called over to the stoic duo sitting at the monitors. Naru sighed standing up and going over, Lin following behind him.

"Mai it's time to wake up." Naru said sitting her up, she continued to sleep though. Lin sat on his knees in front of her and closed his eyes then placed a hand on her forehead after a few seconds he stood back up.

"It seems her body is physically out of energy, or in other words she's really tired and is in a very deep sleep. She was probably astral projecting for some reason." Lin said looking at Naru. The others sighed in relief and Naru was relieved as well even though he didn't show it. He picked her up bridal style then made his way to the door.

"Let's go now." Naru said and they all made their way out.

* * *

**Whoo I'm totally ready for the next chapter! Now I must write it, I'll try to have it out fast this time, my goal is 2-4 days if we're lucky it'll be shorter but it all depends xD thank you all for reading and sticking with the story for this long even while I stopped posting for a while. Please review I really appreciate it every time. x) Buh bai~**


End file.
